The search for the golden heart
by reddragondan
Summary: After Twilight and her Ponyville friends had been friended with a unicorn Ember Pureheart, a new student to Princess Celestia. A new villain is trying to seek out an legendry relic known as the golden heart, which had the power to changes and give life to any hearts. Twilight and her friends must find it first, before it's too late. Along with their new friend.
1. The new student

**I made this story, because I like to added the pony I made my own. Ember Pureheart. Now that Twilight Sparkle had became a princess, what happen if princess Celestia will take on a new gifted to be her new student? Ember will be much like Twilight Sparkle, but _not_** **much like Twilight from the beginning. But much like Bloon from the Winx Club and Ariel from The little Mermaid.**

**I don't own My Little Pony, but I am a fan of it from my childhood.**

**I hope you'll enjoy this story.**

* * *

In the land of Equestia, in the kingdom of Canterlot. Princess Celestia the wisest, beautiful and ruler of Equestia who rise the sun, was expecting a very imported mail. Not one of her fateful student Twilight Sparkle's letters, but a very imported one.

As it finally arrived, she was glad that some pony as accepted her offer to become her new student in Canterlot.

* * *

In Ponyville, at the library. Twilight Sparkle a purple pony who is once a unicorn, but now an alicorn princess when she earn her wings. Is she now reading one of her books, until Spike her dragon friend rush in with a letter.

"Twilight!" he puffed, "A letter from Celestia!"

"Right now?" Twilight ask in surprise, "Let see."

She use her magic to get the letter and read it.

"_My dear Twilight._

_I hope to see you at Canterlot and I am letting you know some news. A new pony from Galloping Valley just far out Canterlot has accepted my request a new student."_

"A new what?!" whaled Twilight with a surprise.

"A new student, coming to Canterlot?" wonder Spike.

Twilight continued reading.

"_Her name is Ember Pure heart, a red unicorn and she a very special pony with a good heart. I'll be grateful for you to meet her, for she'll do the same as you do and I hope you be friends with her."_

"I hope so." complain Twilight in worry and continued reading.

"_She be coming this weekend. Please be there to greet her._

_Yours truly, Celestia."_

"A new pony?" Spike wonder, "A new student? Is that good?"

"I don't know Spike." Sigh Twilight, "I mean Princess Celestia had never had something like that. Since I came to Ponyville and after my coronation as princess. And now Celestia is getting a new student to teach."

"Don't be like that Twilight. Sure this new unicorn is not that bad."

"That's what the letter said. But I had a feeling she do better than me."

Twilight was so depress, she been Celestia's fateful student before she learn that about friendship along with her five Ponyville friends, before her crowned princess. Now she learn that she is no long Celestia's student anymore.

And there'll be a new one.

* * *

An hour later, Twilight's friends Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, Rainbow dash and Pinkie Pie came to the library as they heard the news.

"Let me get this straight." said Rainbow dash trying catch up, "There's a new pony coming this weekend to become the princess's new pony?"

"That's right." explained Twilight.

"Oh. That will excited." Pinkie jumping with joy, "We'll be getting a new friend."

"I do hope she has a taste of style." Said Rarity thinking about her ways. "For magic that is."

"But I hope she is nice." Fluttershy feeling nervous.

Twilight feels the same, Applejack covert her, "Try not to worry about it Twi. Beside, you and the princess are going to greet her."

"That's what I'm worried about." Twilight sighed again.

* * *

The weekend came and Twilight was just arrived in the Canterlot throne room to meet the new student with Celestia and her sister Princess Luna the princess of the night who rise the moon. And along with Princess Cadence, Twilight's sister in-law.

"Don't worry Twilight," Cadence covert Twilight, "I nervous as much as you are. But I know the new arrival will be as well."

Twilight smiled, feeling a wee bit better.

Just then, one of the royal guards came. "Your highness." He bow, "Ember Pureheart has arrived."

"Show her in." said Princess Celestia.

The guard showed the new pony in. The new pony came in nervously, but bold. She was a red unicorn with dark red mane, with blue eyes. Her cutie mark was heart shape, which it is gold.

Twilight had never seen a pony like that and she was nervous as she was. And she was not a bad looking pony.

As the new pony came to the princesses, is bow and greet them.

"Your highness, Ember Pureheart from Galloping Valley, at your survive."

"No need for that, Ember Pureheart," said Princess Celestia with a smile, "it is a pleasure to meet you. I hope you will enjoy the test I will give you and guide you to your journey, as a new student."

Twilight had heard that before, when she was a filly.

"I am grateful for what you give me princess," said Ember with a deep breve, "I hope I'll do well and I did came along way."

"Is there something wrong?" Celestia ask.

"No. Nothing wrong, is just that this is my first time here, in your castle and I never thought I get chance to meet the four princess up close.

"Even the famous Twilight Sparkle."

Twilight was amazed when Ember said she was _famous_ and starting to feel a bit pleased.

"Well you are lucky to be here." said Celestia with delight. "You study will begin tomorrow. If there's any help I'll be there if you need me."

Twilight heard that and remind it again. As Ember smile, then bow gratefully and went off.

"She not that bad," Cadence whispered to Twilight with a smile, "don't you think?"

Twilight had guess so, as she watch the new unicorn go and she wonder what will happen next.

* * *

Two days had pass since Ember arrived at Canterlot castle. Twilight wonder around, thinking about her feeling about the new pony.

As she did not look where she was going, when suddenly.

She bump into some pony and fell to the ground. Twilight turn to who she has been bump, it was Ember Pureheart the new student.

Ember notice her and surprise to bump into her. "Princess Twilight!" She exclaimed and quickly apologies. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't see you…"

"No. No." Twilight calming her. "It's O.K. I wasn't pay attention there. And it's nice to meet anew arrive." Then she notice some books Ember was studying, "And you already started study?"

"Yes," said Ember getting the books back with her magic as her horn lit up which is yellow coloured and levitate them above her. "I just started the other day and I'm just on my way to the Archives. Oh though, I kind of lost my way. If is not too much trouble, if you maid show me the way to get there."

Twilight thought for a moment, since Ember is now Celestia new student and she is new here. She said "I can take you there, if you like."

Ember was now grateful and honour.

As the two ponies head to the Archives, with Twilight showing the way. She and Ember started talking to each other.

"So," Twilight nervously question, "How you like Canterlot so far Ember?"

Ember is the same thing as Twilight, as she didn't notice. "Well, it's amazing before I got here that I wonder what it will be like. Because I never set a hoof in Canterlot.

"My friends back home are already jealous of me, but I bet there are missing. They're my good filly hood friends."

"How many friends you have?" ask Twilight.

"Lots. Even the elders, my mentors. That reminds me, I heard that you use to be Princess Celestia fateful student, am I right?"

Twilight sigh when Ember mention that and now Ember is now bad about it as she now apologies. Twilight said its O.K and let Ember continued.

"I also heard that you've discovered the elements of harmony and been through difficult test. And I heard that you became a princess. It was amazing Twilight, I mean you must have come far."

"I did." Said Twilight a bit please, but she told Ember see didn't discover the elements on her own and she learn that friendship is magic, which it is something she didn't care about.

But Ember was not like that, she understand about friendship and been through many fun times with her own friends. She also been friends to different creatures who had problems. But she had been study too, because she told Twilight some incredible powers that no unicorn can do.

Twilight was surprise when she learn about Ember, maybe that why Celestia summon her here and she remember the little said that Ember was a special pony.

As they made to the Archive, Ember thank Twilight for helping her.

"No problem," said Twilight, "I wish I can be with you, but I had royal duties right now."

"I understand," said Ember then bow grateful, "Hope to see you again, Princess."

Twilight smile, "There no need to do that, and do call Twilight."

"Alright then, I hope to see you again Twilight."

As she made her way in the Archive, Twilight wave her new friend, which she now call her a friend that she just met her and then make her journey back.

* * *

Someway, deed in the icy mountains outside of Equestia, in an old cold castle lived someone who is cold hearted. Her eyes glow she share at her magical mirror, looking at the happy pony in Equestia.

"How sickening," she growl in the shadows, "Warm hearted ponies lived in harmony. Well enjoy well you can little ponies, once I have the most powerful treasure in the world. The golden heart. I will changes everything and I shell rule the world."

She turn to her three evil creature, known as goblin cats three hideous blue cats with purple strips, shape purple claws, bright green eyes and devil tails.

"Go and bring me want I needed. And _don't_ let me down."

She summon a portal, which lead to Canterlot. The three goblin cats went through the portal and the portal close behind them.

* * *

**Sorry about the changes in the chapter and the other chapter. I just having trouble of getting them right and with some ideas in them.**

**I just hope I can get them right, because this is my first story I've written.**


	2. Welcome to Ponyville

**Now I thought a few things. Ember could be bright like Twilight, but she could be bold like Applejack and Rainbow Dash, kind like Fluttershy. Also close as fun like Pinkie Pie and genres like Rarity.**

* * *

By afternoon, Twilight meet up with Celestia who like to have a talk with her.

"I notice you've been talking with Ember earlier, am I right?"

Twilight was surprise when she notices. "Yes," she replied with a blush, "but how do you know?"

"I watch the two of you out the window. How did you find her?"

"Just great and she kind of reminds of me, but much different. She good of making friends, as much as I don't before I go to Ponyville."

Indeed," Celestia agreed, "Ember is more of what we have seen. Maybe if you spend some time together once she take some time off from her studies. Like taking her to Ponyville for a while."

"Take Ember to Ponyville?" Twilight wondered.

"Why not? If she wish to know what it's like."

Twilight thought for a moment, she did remember the first time in Ponyville she thought everypony there were crazy here, but she was wrong when she and her friends recover the element of harmony. She hope Ember won't feel the same way as she did at the beginning, but like Celestia said 'why not' if she give it a try.

* * *

The next day, Twilight and Spike is taking Ember to Ponyville, by taking the train. Ember was full of delight when she meet Spike and how adorable he is. She told him that she did known a lot dragons, not bad ones, but nice dragons which are not terrified

As they notices that they will be in Ponyville soon. Ember was nervous again as Twilight notices, but also exciting to meet her friends as she already told about them.

"So Ember," said Spike to the new pony, "Are you really excited? Because you're going to love Ponyville."

"I don't want to rush thing," said Ember being clam, "but I am looking forward to see some new ponies and have a fun time."

"I bet you will," said Twilight, "because it will be fun. If you don't find it crazy."

"Why should I be?"

Twilight could not answer that question.

"So, this is Ponyville." Ember said. When they finally arrived.

"It sure is." Said Spike. "Why don't we show you around? We can stop at Sugar Cube Conner if you like."

"I would like that."

Twilight was surprise that Spike had already taking a liking to Ember. That he is being friendly to her. They were just headed for Sugar Cube Conner, when suddenly.

"Hey Twilight!" cried a voice. Rainbow Dash as zoom down to see her, "You're back!" Then she notices Ember, "And who is the new girl?"

"Rainbow Dash," Twilight introducing, "This is Ember Pureheart. The new student."

"Hey there." greeting Ember nervously.

It didn't take long for Rainbow Dash to realise it, as she went into Ember face. "So you're the new student to the Princess Celestia," she wonder as she study her. "Am I right?"

Ember was confused by Rainbow Dash, but she nodded.

"You don't look too smart as Twilight," Rainbow dash continued, "But you look so interesting."

"I do always read books." Said Ember, "But I do love some story books… like Daring Doo."

Rainbow dash whaled, "You read Daring Doo?! Those are one of the best books I read."

"Twilight told me you're in charge of the weather around here. Am I right?"

"You got it," said Rainbow as she dash into the air, "and dream that one day become a member of the wonder bolts, the best flyers in all of Equestia."

"TWILIGHT!" cried a screaming voice. Pinkie Pie rush in to give Twilight a bear hug with joy. Which made Spike and Ember jumped.

"I knew you'll be back and I have miss you already!"

She was squeezing Twilight so much that she can't breathe. When Pinkie Pie notices Ember.

"And who's your new friend?" she wonder as she let go of Twilight and into Ember's face. Then realise who Ember is when she gasped. "Oh you must be Ember Pureheart. The red unicorn from Galloping Valley. You must be, because I heard you were coming to Canterlot and I was hoping to meet you so we could be friends. And now you are here in Ponyville."

She smile as she is hoping for an answer from Ember, but Rainbow Dash took it as she got her hoofs to on the ground.

"That's her and she not a bad looking."

"Yes," said Ember, "please to meet you."

Pinkie took her hoof and began shacking her.

"Please to meet you too Ember." Pinkie began shacking one of her hooves, "I'm Pinkie Pie and I'm the best party pony in Ponyville. And shall make a welcome party for you."

"That's great," mutter Ember slowly, "I do love parties."

Pinkie Pie finally stop, then jump up and down for joy. "Wee. We're gonna have loose of fun!"

"Sorry about that, Ember." Twilight apologies to Ember, "We can't control her."

"Don't worry." said Ember smiled, "Some of my friends do that. A lot of times."

Just then Rarity and Fluttershy came by, they were very glad to see Twilight. When they too notice Ember, which made Fluttershy so shy for Ember is new.

"Oh you must be the new student that we've heard about." Rarity with a thought. "Hello I'm Rarity, welcome to Ponyville. I do love the colour of your mane, not one of my colours, but it's nice."

Ember was unsure of Rarity for a moment, but she is beautiful and kind enough to greet her.

Then she look at Fluttershy, she found her so sweet, kind and quite a beauty. Fluttershy notices and try to hide her face with her long pink mane. Couldn't lift her voice to say hello.

"You must be Fluttershy." Ember said kindly, not to frighten her. "Don't be afraid, I was nervous since I got here. There's no need to be shy."

Fluttershy remove her mane from her face and get her attention back to Ember as she smiled, then she could see that the new pony is really nice and understanding.

"Well...it's nice to meet you." She replied softly.

Twilight was amazed how Ember dose that, no pony could be kind to Fluttershy like that before and how she being gentle with her. Even when so confident to get to know her other three friends in a moment. Though she had one friend left.

Then Pinkie Pie suggested. "Hey Ember we have one more friend, we like you to meet Applejack."

"Where is she then?" ask Twilight.

"She still at Sweet Apple Acres." said Rainbow Dash.

Ember wouldn't mind go to Sweet Apple Acres and see what it's like, also meeting Applejack. Not one of Twilight plans, she can do a little change of plan and Spike agreed.

When the ponies arrived at Sweet Apple Acres, they found Applejack preparing something.

"Hey AJ!" Rainbow Dash cried out getting her attention, "Twilight is back and look what she brought today."

"I'm guessing you must be the new gal I heard about." Applejack said as she seen Ember.

"Yes, that's me." Replied Ember.

"Well howdy there Ember, I'm Applejack and you're right on time."

"Right on time for what Applejack?" ask Twilight.

"We're just having a race and it will be starting in ten minutes, if we had few more to join in the race."

"Better sign me up." Rainbow Dash suggested, "Because I love a good race."

"You in, but no flying!" Applejack suggested, "This is a fair race!"

"You're on!"

"Can I join in?" ask Ember making the six mares wonder, "I did a lot of racing too and it will great for me, only for the fun of it and I won't use my magic."

"I don't see why not." said Applejack with one eye brow up, "But if you want to, then you're in, sugar."

"Better watch out," Rainbow warn Ember, "because you see nothing between me and Applejack."

"Are you sure about this Ember?" ask Twilight, "This could be tricky for you."

Ember was not afraid about the race, as she told Twilight it's just for the fun of it. Then she went to join the race with Applejack and Rainbow Dash.

Rarity and Pinkie Pie were amazed about Ember, even Fluttershy that she likes her already. Twilight never knew about Ember, that she known her a little bit, even Spike.

As the race begin to start, as Applejack, Rainbow dash and Ember take their precision at the starting line. The four mares are watching them in their spot with Spike, when Applejack's little sister Apple Bloom join them along with Sweetie Belle Rarity's little sister and Scootaloo, The Cutie Mark Crusaders. They wonder who is the new unicorn pony is, Twilight told them everything and they were a bit interesting about Ember and her cutie mark, that is looks pretty and rare looking.

Just then Granny Smith is up to start to race, along with Big Macintosh.

"Alright," Granny Smith went using a megaphone, "Is everypony ready? Because this race is about to start. On your marks…get set…GO!"

And the runners are off, just a few seconds Applejack was in the led as her legs goes. Until Rainbow Dash got beside her and that brings another daring duel between the two ponies. But even a big surprising, Ember is catching up, just the on the other side of Applejack and getting past her.

The two ponies couldn't believe it with their own eyes, as they are wide open with amazement. Ember maybe a new pony, but she got some gust in her.

Twilight, Fluttershy and Rarity were surprise too. Even Pinkie Pie could whaled with excitement. "Whoa, a new daring pony! This race is about to be great! GO EMBER!"

Ember was getting past Applejack and Rainbow Dash, as she focus on the race and with an exciting moment as she goes faster. Both Applejack and Rainbow Dash could not lose this race to a new pony, as they catch up with Ember.

When they are getting near the finish line, Ember, Applejack and Rainbow dash are between each other, until they pass the finish line. They finish the race, but who came in first.

As Granny Smith check it, she call out. "Tide!"

The three ponies are poof out, but that was an interesting race.

"I'm impress Applejack and Rainbow Dash." said Ember to the two ponies, "You two are the toughest ponies I ever met."

"But you almost bet us!" utter Rainbow Dash, but she not mad, "You totally blew my mind."

"You do have a lot of gust in you." agreed Applejack.

Ember blush with embarrass, but with delight to hear some common.

Twilight, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity and Spike came along and enjoy watching the race. Ember maybe a new student to Princess Celestia, but she is an amazing pony, for the mane 6 had made a new friend.

Through the day, the six mares had some fun time with Ember, when they spend time at Sugar Cube Conner, as Pinkie Pie had made a welcome party for Ember.

When she came to see Rarity's shop, she love the dresses and the design, Rarity was about to make her one.

Then she came to Fluttershy's cottage Ember enjoys her animals, that they enjoy with her too and so dose Angle Bunny. As Ember show some compassion, like she taking care of creatures herself.

* * *

As the night came, Twilight had invite Ember to stay at the library, before she gets back to her studies. Spike is already in his basket, fast asleep.

"Whoa, what a day." Ember with delight as she jumped on the bed. "I mean first that race, then the party at Sugar Cube Conner, then Rarity's boutique and Fluttershy's animals. It's much better then I hope for."

"So, how do you like Ponyville ?" ask Twilight came beside her.

"I think it's a brilliant place and your friends were great. They remind me of my friends back in Galloping Valley.

And I did heard about," Ember continued to Twilight, "can you tell me about it?"

Twilight told Ember how she came to Ponyville, how she discover the elements of harmony and learn that friendship is magic. And told Ember about the great times and the difficult times she has been, like facing opponents and saving Equestia and didn't do it alone. Then she had she transformation from student to princess.

Ember was amazed by Twilight stories and hope that she'll do well as much as she did.

Twilight was also amaze, but also surprise. Her fears about Ember being a new student is now gone. For now that she realized, she and her best friends made a _new_ friend. But she hardly know Ember. Celestia said she can do ability that no pony can. And there is more that she can learn and get to know Ember. As Twilight wonder before she went to sleep; What else that is so special about Ember Pureheart?

* * *

Back at Canterlot, in the middle of the night and creeping in the shadows. The goblin cats are heading to the Archive, to break in to steal something.

"Now remember what we are here for." said one of the goblin cats.

"Gets some juicy fishes?" ask the second one, "I'm hungry."

"No you stupid one, were here to steal a book. That can tell us of the one powerful relic that our mistress needed."

Then he turn to the Archive with a wicked grin and glimmering green eyes.


	3. The break in

**The goblin cats are the ideas I thought from The Princess and The Goblin. What if Ember can do some spells that no pony can do. To amaze Twilight and Celestia.**

* * *

Everyway is quiet and there was no pony in sited. The goblin cats had made their way to the Archive, which it is now locked.

"How do we get in?" ask Black claw one of the goblin cats.

"Follow me." said Azrael the smart one. He got his claws on to the wall and begin to climb.

"Oh Azrael, do we have to?" said Whiskers the third one.

"Wake up Whiskers. We always climb on walls, so get used to It." complied Black claw.

"Oh will you two just come on!" snapped Azrael as he went up wall and the other two follow. As they reach a window, Azrael cut a circle of the glass of the window and reach out to open it from the inside of the Archive library.

As they got inside of the Archive library, which it is full of book and scrolls. They search for a secret chamber with ancient books that hadn't been use for years. At last they find it, which is be hide a curtain.

"O.K." said Azrael as they went inside the chamber, "Now let's spilt up and find the book."

The goblin cats had been rampaging around the chamber looking for the one book. They been tossing books around, unfolding the scrolls and made a lot of claw marks one the shaves and wall with their sharp claws.

Until at last, Azrael found the book they were hunting for. It was known the book of lost legends.

"I found it!" she cried, "Just what we've been looking for. Come on help me carry it."

The book was a bit heavy, as they carry it out the chamber, until.

"Who goes there?" Cried a voice coming from the entry, two of the royal guards had heard something in the liberty. As they are on their way and found that the liberty has been rampages. They notice a sound coming from the window, as they got there they notice the open window and the cut on it.

The goblin cats had got away with the book.

* * *

On morning, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna heard about what happen and when they looked into the secret chamber with the ancient books, which has been rampages and with scratches everyway.

None of the books were stolen, but one.

"Sister," Luna ask Celestia, "What does it mean?"

Celestia take a deep breath and say, "It means…a new threat will be on to us all and that book was stolen hold great secrets. I don't know who is responsible for this, but we must find out and fast."

* * *

Twilight and her friends are at the library with their new friend, Ember Pureheart.

"So Ember," Twilight ask when she turn to Ember, "Princess Celestia said you can do spell that no pony else can do."

"Well yes," said Ember, "I can do some rare spells on my level of studying and some strangest powers I had never known. That's was when Celestia ask me to come to Canterlot to become her new student, to get better with my magic and learn to control it."

"Can we see your spell?" ask Pinkie Pie jumping for excitement, "I would like to see one. That will be so cool."

Twilight was curious about Ember's spell, until Spike burped out a message from Princess Celestia. Twilight take it knowing that the message was for her. She read it, then came with a shock with widen eyes.

"What is it Twi?" ask Applejack in wonder.

"I need to get back Canterlot." she utter with fear, "There's been a break in at the Archive!"

All the ponies and Spike gasped for that terrible news.

"A break in?" Ember inquired with a shock. "But how did that happen?"

"I don't known." said Twilight, "But I need to find out."

"And we're coming!" suggested Rainbow dash, "If there's something bad happen, we'll be there!"

Applejack, Rarity and Pinkie Pie agreed to that. Fluttershy was unsure of it. But if her friends go, she goes.

"How about you Ember?" ask Applejack.

"Count me in." Ember agreed.

"Then let's go to Canterlot." She said, Ember nodded and the ponies along with Spike, hurried to Canterlot.

* * *

At Canterlot castle, Celestia and Luna were waiting for Twilight, until she came in with her friends and Ember.

"Princess Celestia," Twilight cried, "we've heard the news. Who had break in the Archive? Is there anything stolen?"

"It happen last night." Celestia explain, "We don't know what it is, but I had a bad feeling."

"Come with us and will show you." Luna suggested.

Then the ponies follow the princesses to the Archive and here the miss is.

The Archive was on guard right now since last night, but they let the princesses with the ponies in, with their promotion.

They come in to the messy library, with claw marks all over and scrolls and books laying all over the floor. Which brings horror to Twilight and her friends.

"Oh, what a mess." Fluttershy muttered looking the state of the chamber.

"Indeed." Rarity agreed, "This place sure use some fixing and cleaning."

"What we know there is more than one thief that break in to the Archive." said Princess Luna looking disgrace.

"But how did they get in?" ask Ember.

Luna show them the window with the cut and the ponies learned why.

"But what were they here for?" ask Twilight.

"Whatever they are," suggested Ember, "They must have been looking for something."

"Indeed they have." sigh Celestia, "The one they stolen was hidden in a secret chamber." As she show them the chamber and it was a big mess. "I've realized they have stolen a book that tells hidden secrets."

"What book was it?" ask Twilight.

"The book of lost legends, which had secrets of powerful objects like the elements of harmony."

That brings fear to the ponies, where the thieves are after the elements or something else.

"From the looks of it," said Applejack looking at the claw marks, "those varmint that break in must have claws and the way they cut that window glass."

"And they're not any creatures I know about." added Fluttershy with a thought as she study the claw marks.

"This is the one mystery that I Pinkie Pie must solve." suggested Pinkie had a detective hat on.

"Then let's go and track down those thieves and get that mysteries book back!" suggested Rainbow Dash.

"How do we supposed to do that?" ask Rarity, "Those scoundrels could be far away by now."

Which made Rainbow Dash be at a dead end.

"Perhaps I can help." committed Ember with an idea, "I know a spell that can help find the thieves."

"You do?" ask Twilight.

"Of course. It is something I've been working on back in my home."

Celestia hoping to believe in her new student and what she can do. "Then that will be a goodtime."

"Come on Ember." said Applejack putting her hoof around Ember's neck. "You're part of use now and it's time to see what you can do."

Rainbow Dash agreed, "Yeah, like you did when we race. That you were so to bet me and Applejack."

Ember nodded with agreement and full of confident. Even with her new friends around her, though she just met them.

Twilight was impress of Ember, she learn that she can do some spell she don't know and can't wait to see it.

Then Luna suggested to the ponies, even her sister. "We must find out what kind of treat we are facing, before thing get worse."

The ponies understand and then Ember began to use a seeking spell, as she use her horn to do her magic. She focuses on the claw marks and in a few minutes, the spell reviled a glowing bubble that can guide to the ones who made the claw marks. That amazed Twilight, she never see or learn that spell before.

Celestia and Luna were amazed too, maybe there's a good reason why they summon Ember here.

"This bubble can guide us right to them." Ember explained, "And from the look of it their still around some way."

"What are we waiting of?" Spike suggested, "Let's get those creeps!"

The ponies agreed and let the glowing bubble lead the way. As they head out the Archive and galloped after it.


	4. In the caves

The ponies follow the glowing bubble that Ember made to seek out the thieves, as it goes faster and the ponies had to keep up with it.

"So what kind of bubble is that?" wonder Rainbow Dash wonder as she flies.

"I just summon a seeking bubble." Ember explain. "It's part of the spells of directions that I study. When I use the claw marks as clue, it can seek out where they are hiding right now."

"But it looks like it's getting faster, we need to catch up with it."

"I'm on it." Rainbow Dash was lucky to be a fastest flyer, as she keep her eyes on the bubble.

"I never heard of that spell before," said Twilight looking at the bubble and with Spike riding on her back, "it was amazing. Where do you learn this spell?"

"I'll tell you later," said Ember, "we have things to do."

"I hear you," Applejack agreed, "come on every pony we have some varmint to track down."

As they went across the courtyard of Canterlot, they stop in front of a cave under Neff the castle, Twilight notices that is the same caves that she and Cadence were trapped. Which made Fluttershy a bit nervous.

"Do you think that's way those monster are hiding?" ask Rarity.

"The seeking bubble had never fail," said Ember, "so this is where they might be."

"My pinkie sent tells me that they really are hiding in there." Pinkie Pie feeling twitchy.

"Well, there's no time to be standing around." suggesting Applejack.

"You mean where going…in there." Ask Fluttershy feeling her fears and looking in the crystal cave, which is dark and frightful.

Spike feels the same way, but Twilight was not afraid.

"Don't worry," said Twilight, "I've been there before with Cadence. Come on."

The ponies went in the caves carefully, letting Twilight lead the way. Ember was not nervous as Fluttershy or Spike, yet for her being so new to the group. She was a brave pony, as she follow the other ponies.

* * *

Inside the crystal cave, the goblin cats were now hiding with the book they have stoning from the Archive.

"When we gonna open the book?" ask Whiskers.

"Not yet," said Azrael, "we need to take it to our mistress, she can understand its secret."

"But why do we have to hide here?" wonder Black claw.

"We can't let those ponies find us. Until we get back to our mistress, we'll begin the next thing."

* * *

As soon as the ponies venture in cave, looking for the thieves. It was quiet for a few moments until they could hear voices.

"What was that?" whispers Fluttershy with a fright.

"I don't know," said Twilight, "but I think it could be them."

"Let's find out." Rainbow Dash flew ahead, the other ponies follow.

They hide behind a rock and they have found what they looking for. But the ponies and Spike were getting spook for a moment.

"What are those hideous things?" Rarity complained quietly.

The ponies have never seen the goblin cats before. But Ember heard about them and remember what they are.

"They must be…Goblin cats." She said and explained, "They're evil cat creature that live in the mountains. But they were supposed to be extinct, since they cost so many terror and trouble."

"It looks like there taking." Said Applejack.

And she was right, so the ponies listen.

"But Azrael," Black Claw complied, "we don't know if that thing exist. Even those goody princess couldn't find it."

"Oh, but it does Black Claw," said Azrael, "and this book can tell us its secret powers and as our mistress said, once we find, she'll revise its powers and Equestia will be ours"

"But how do we get back to our mistress?" ask Whiskers.

"Be peasant Whiskers, we use this to create a portal to get back to the lair" Azrael continued getting a purple crystal, "and then we'll hunt the golden heart."

"What's the golden heart?" Fluttershy wonder.

"I don't know," said Twilight again, "I never heard of it, but we need to stop them from taking that book."

As Azrael is about to use the crystal to create a portal, Rainbow dash could not wait, when she zoom in.

"Hold it right there you creeps!" she yelled.

The goblin cats caught her attention.

"I thought you said they won't find us in here." Black claw turn to Azrael.

Then Twilight came in, "There's nowhere else to run!" Then Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Spike and Ember came before her, Fluttershy flew in slowly.

"Princess Twilight?!" whaled Azrael known Twilight.

"That's right, now give us back that book!"

"Sorry princess, finders' keepers. But if you want the book. Come and get it."

The goblin cats quickly leap away and the gang must catch them.

"Be careful," warn Ember, "the goblin cats are very fast and very cunning!"

"Don't worry," said Rainbow dash, "I won't lose them."

As she zoom ahead to catch up with the goblin cats. But then Black Claw jump on to a tall rock and then jump on Rainbow. He rise out he deadly claws and slashes one of Rainbow's wings, which made her crash.

"Rainbow Dash!" cried her friends.

"My…wing." Rainbow dash mutter has her wing burns with pain.

"Can catch us with a bad wing, can you?" Black Claw ask with a wicked smile.

"No evil creature hurts my friend and get away with it." Applejack said angrily and charge at the evil beast.

But Black claw had her trip over with his tail, then she was about to fell over an age, lucky to hold on to a rock.

"How dare you that to my friend!" Rarity feeling angry, as she Pinkie Pie and Twilight charge on them, with Spike on Twilight's back.

Fluttershy and Ember came after them along with Rainbow Dash with her bad wing.

The goblin cats to deal with those ponies before they make there get away.

"Keep them away," Azrael commanded to Black Claw and Whiskers, "I'll get the portal ready."

Black claw uprush on Rarity and Pinkie Pie, giving a big glare and showing his claws, which give Rarity a big fright and land on Pinkie.

Twilight had toward Azrael, but Whiskers jump in front of her and tossed some dust in her eyes. That made Twilight stop for a while and had Spike fell off.

Applejack is trying to pull herself off the age with her straight, but she was about to fall. Lucky Fluttershy mange to caught her and help her up.

"Thanks Fluttershy," said Applejack, "I would had fall without you."

"Glad to help." Said Fluttershy.

Azrael got out the crystal and create a portal.

"Oh no you don't!" cried a voice.

Ember dash towards him and blast the crystal off him, as the crystal burst it made to more portals, but Azrael know which one.

He and the two goblin were about to head in, when Ember use her magic to get hold of the book and bring it towards her.

"I got it." She cried.

Just then Azrael got his claws on it, but Ember quickly got her hoofs on it and each of them pull to get it back.

"Give me that, pony!" Hissed Azrael.

"You will not take it!" Shouted Ember, "Now let go!"

Black Claw grabs on Azrael, Whiskers grabs him and they pull. Ember need some help, when Applejack helps her pull, then Fluttershy came after her.

Twilight is trying to get the dust out of her eyes. Spike is trying to help her.

The three ponies and the goblin cats continued pulling the book on each side. They pull and pull, until the book burst in to two half and the two side fell.

As Twilight eyes are recovered she weakness a tragic site.

Ember, Applejack and Fluttershy fell in to one of the portals and then the portal vanish.

The other four ponies and Spike watch in horror. "What have you done with our friends?!" shouted Rainbow Dash.

She, Rarity and Pinkie Pie charge on the monster. But as they came, the goblin dough them, then the three ponies accidently rush into the other portal and the portal vanish.

"Rarity, Rainbow, Pinkie!" Twilight cried and notices the goblin cats with one half of the book headed to the last portal, the one Azrael made.

"Look like you've lost this round…Princess." replied Azrael wickedly, then he and the two goblin cats jumped in to the portal and then vanish.

All is now in silent for a moment, then Spike whaled. "What just happen Twilight?!"

Twilight didn't answer, as she started crying. She had failed to get the book back and she had lost her friends, even Ember.

"How could I let this happen?" she wonder.


	5. Truth and danger

**Its hard for me to do some changes, but its worth doing and what will Twilight do, even getting some help with Discord. For he is not too bad, that he was trying to be a good friend to her**

**I just thought of the snow queen, Nerissa in Enchanted and from My Little Pony G1 Escape from Catrina. Will make a villain for this story, which I called her Merissa, the snow cat.**

* * *

In the throne room of Canterlot castle, Twilight and Spike had told the two alicorn sisters of what happed, with Cadence and Twilight's brother Shining Armour as they heard the break in and now they were horrified of what happen.

Twilight wept with tears, as she couldn't anything to save her friends.

"Don't worry Twilight." Said Shining Armour putting his hoof around his little sister, "We'll find them. I promise."

"We all will." added Cadence. "But what is it those…goblin cats wanted the book they stole from the Archive last night?"

Spike explained as he remembers. "Ember said the goblin cats are supposed to be extinct. As they're supposed to be gone."

"Indeed," agreed Celestia as she heard of those creature. "The goblin cats are terrible beast and they have been gone for centuries. I never thought they will be here."

"But that's not all," Twilight continued, "they were sent to take the book for their…mistress, that I don't who. But for what we hear before we were separated, they were trying to find this the golden heart."

Celestia and Luna were stung, they never heard of this for a long time. Which made Twilight confused.

"What wrong?"

"This is exactly of what I fear," Celestia sigh, "a great danger that we never thought."

"But sister we don't know if it does exist." Luna tell Celestia, "even without the book we may don't have a clue."

"What are you taking about?" Twilight wonder, "What do you mean? What if _it_ does exist?"

Celestia sigh and explain, "The golden heart is a legendry heart shape relic made in pure gold.

"It has the power to changes and give life to every hearts. By healing and reach within themselves. And also helping to understand of caring, hope, believing and harmony. It can turn all cold stone heart in to pure gold and make the feeling grow to see the light."

"That's beautiful." Cadence amazed.

"It was has the power of goodness," Celestia went on. "Enough power to banish evil and give greatest powers."

"It was the first thing that we're trying to find," added Luna, "while dealing with Discord."

Twilight was surprise from what Luna said.

"The book that was stolen was supposed to give us the clues to find it, but we couldn't get a clue and we are not sure if the golden heart does exist."

"We thought that if we can find it, we can use it to stop Discord." Celestia continued, "But we found no tress of it, so we have use something different, by discovering the elements of harmony."

Twilight had never realized it and she never heard of the golden heart, before the elements.

"I bet that's why those goblin cats are after." said Shining Armour. "But who is their mistress and what do they want with the golden heart?"

"If any evil is trying to find it and use for they dark minds." Luna went on. "By reversing its powers into something bad. It will be a great disaster and nothing will stand ageist it."

"But still we don't more of the golden heart or where it was hidden." Celestia sigh as she look out the window. "If only we learn more of it and learn where to find it."

"We don't know who controls the goblin cats," said Luna, "and who their mistress is. But one thing we know they'll do anything to get control over Equestria."

"But what I saw back there," said Spike, "the book was be pulled apart. The goblin cats had one half of it and Ember has got the other half."

"And if the golden heart does exist," said Twilight, "we need to find it first. But we must locate my friends."

"That's the first thing we need to do," Celestia agreed, "if they're still alive and hope they are safe, where ever they are."

Twilight was now so worried for her friends, even Ember and pay for their safety.

Spike feel the same way and who knows what will happen.

* * *

In the cave in the mountain, where is dark and gloom. The goblin cats appeared for the portal, with only half of the book.

"We've finally made it." Black Claw puff out.

"Yes," snapped Azrael angry, "but we have only half of the book and we suppose to bring here intact! Do you know what happen, if the mistress see this?!"

"She'll kill us?" wonder Whiskers in panic.

Just then, a roaring voice came echo through the cave. "I heard you are back. Have you got what I wanted?"

The goblin cats are in big trouble as they shacking with fear, then Azrael replied, "Yes, we've got…"

"Excellent, now bring it to me!"

The goblin cats went to their mistress's chamber, as she reviled herself from the shadows.

She was a huge snow cat with bright blue eyes, she was wearing a dark purple robe and had long sharp claws with dark magic in them. Her name is Merissa.

"Well, where is it?" she hissed to her goblin cats.

Azrael show her the book, it was the one she has been looking for. But to the goblin cats' fears, she notices the half of it is missing.

"What just happen to it?"

"Well…" explained Azrael nervously "it has been burst off in half."

Merissa was in rage with anger. "Burst off in half?! I told you want this book in one peace! How did it happen?!"

The goblin cats don't know what to do, until Whiskers cried. "IT'S NOT OUR FAULT! There were those ponies with Princess Twilight, we don't how they found us and they have found out of what we're up to!"

"They almost got us," added Black claw, "but we've got away."

"But not with the rest of the book." complied Merissa

She look in to the book, checking the pages. Trying to find the golden heart, the one that can changes all hearts. But most of the pages are missing, they were in the other half and along with the secret.

"How could you lose the other half of the book?" complied Merissa.

Azrael told her what happen and how they are foolish to fell in the two portal. And they realized that the red unicorn is the one hold the book, before it was torn in half. So she, the earth pony and the weeping pegasus must have the other half, when they fell in the portal.

"Who is this red unicorn?" ask Merissa.

"We don't know," Black Claw explain, "But she is the new student to Princess Celestia."

"Really? And you let her slip away with the book, didn't you?"

"We're sorry mistress," said Whisker, "and like I said, it wasn't our fault."

"Oh quit your weaning." Snapped the big snow she-cat, "For now we must find the ponies who had the other half of the book and continued the hunt.

"If they learn about the golden heart, they'll be searching for it too."

"But those ponies who surprise us not just any ponies," said Azrael, "they percuss the elements of harmony and as long they willing to use them, we are not safe."

"You're right there," said Merissa, she learn of the elements and what they can do, but that won't stop her, "but fear not, once we have the heart, I'll make sure they fail."

"But how do you know if the golden heart exist?" ask Black Claw.

"Oh, but it does," Merissa continue as she to her mirror, "those two alicorn sisters couldn't find it long ago, but I will. Soon it will be my grasped, once I will reverse its powers and use it to get control on every feelings and hearts in those pitiful ponies.

"Nothing will stop me from taking over Equesrtia and no little pony is going to stop me."

* * *

Twilight and Spike went to take a wonder in Canterlot courtyard, they thought some fresh air will make them better, but it didn't. Twilight is still worried about her friends and she couldn't get her mind of them. Even she can't get her mind of the golden heart that she learned from Princess Celestia had told her and how could not find it. But someone terrible is looking for is and Ember has got the other half of the book.

"I know how you feel Twilight." Said Spike patter her back. "I'm worried about them too. Even Rarity, do you think she'll be safe?"

"She with Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie." Twilight said to remind Spike. "I sure she'll be fine. But I hope Fluttershy won't be too afraid, now she with Applejack and Ember."

"You still wondering about the golden heart?" Spike wonder.

"I just couldn't get it out of my mind. And if the princesses couldn't manage to find it, maybe I can. If we had the book the goblin cats stole."

"So, what do you think we should do?"

Twilight sighed sadly and hung her head. "I don't know Spike. I just don't know."

She and Spike were in silent for a few second, when a voice appeared to them. "Well somepony is having a bad day."

Twilight and Spike jump with a start, but they know that voice anywhere and Twilight was not surprise or unconvertible to guess who.

"Discord. Why am I not surprise?"

It is Discord, the master of chaos. As he appeared to Twilight and Spike.

"Yes it is me and it been a while seen you see me. I've just heard of what happen in Canterlot. How there a break in, am I right?"

"Yes." Twilight moaned. "And we were so close to caught those monsters that stole that book from the Archive and now friends are lost some way in Equestira."

Discord was surprise of what Twilight told him and came with a question and with worried look in his eyes. "Even my dear sweet Fluttershy?"

"Even Fluttershy." Said Spike as he rolled his eyes. "And its no thanks to those goblin cats."

"Goblin cats?" Discord wonder. "I've never heard of those things for a long time." And the he continued. "And you know what else surprise me. Is that the princesses had mention something that they were trying to use this golden heart on me, before they discovered the elements of harmony."

That brings Twilight a surprising shock when he mention the golden heart. "How did you know that?" she inquired.

"I was curious." Said Discord as he appeared beside her and patter his lion arm around her. "When I was listen in the thorn room without you knowing I was there."

"Were you spying on us?" Twilight moaned.

"I wanted to be in the fun. And you wouldn't lose your friends, if you could have ask for my help. Besides I did promise I can use my magic for good insisted of evil, if that what Celestia wanted and what Fluttershy wanted."

"Well you've could have appeared and if you are a good friend, then you were willing to help."

"I said you could have ask me, then I'll make things easier for you."

"He does have a point." Spike whisper to Twilight. "Even he is reformed."

Twilight sighed and admitted that Discord can help a lot. If he does not bug her out. "How can you help Discord?"

Discord showed his grin and please that Twilight had accepted his offer as he float in the air. "I'm glad you ask Twilight. For that, I can locate you friends with every magic I've had. But it will take me some time and the one place you should start…is in Ponyville."

Twilight and Spike were confused as they look at other. "Why do we need to go to Ponyville?" Twilight turn to Discord and asked.

"This the one thing you should go to." Discord suggested, then he mention. "Oh and by the way. I've heard a new pony had just came in a few day ago and became a new student to Princess Celestia. Was her name ember Pureheart?"

Twilight nodded.

"I had never get a chance to meet that pony." Discord continued. "But I can sense something interesting about her, for there is a great spark that big and bright within her. Some sort of powerful magic that I don't know about."

"What do you mean?" Twilight wondered.

"How do I know? But if she a unicorn and she can use her magic, then she should be easy to find."

"She with Applejack and Fluttershy." Said Spike.

"Excellent." Said Discord in delight. "So I'll start searching right now." The he disappeared, leaving Twilight and Spike behind.

"Do you think he can really locate Ember's magic?" Spike ask. "I mean Ember hasn't even met him yet."

"But she did learn about him." Said Twilight. "And Ember did use her seeking spell to find the goblin cats. Perhaps she can do it again or use some other spells."

"So what do we do now?"

Twilight though about Ponyville, the place where Discord said she should go to. If he is right or if his is not playing a game. Then she and Spike should go there. She get the little dragon on her back and fly hurry back to Ponyville to her library to work things out.


	6. The lost ponies

**Sorry I to so long. I couldn't work this chapter out and I took some breaks.**

* * *

In a few moment, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie and Rarity fell out of the portal, as it close up after them. They have transported in to a spooky forest.

"Oh my," mutter Rarity, "where apart of Equestia are we? And do I get dirt on my?!"

"That was fun!" whaled Pinkie, "Let's do that again!"

"No Pinkie!" complied Rainbow, "We to find our friends and get pay back with those feline creeps."

Rarity notices something, "Where's Twilight?"

"I think she still back in the caves with Spike."

Just soon, Rainbow dash still feels the burning pain in her wing, it was been scratch by the goblin cats Black Claw.

"Oh dear Rainbow!" cried Rarity seeing Rainbow's wing, "Look what that monster did to your wing. We need to get some help."

"But where?" Rainbow Dash ask, "We just have no idea where we are."

"You know what I think." Said Pinkie Pie looking around with her head. "I think were in the Everfree forest."

They look around knowing the trees are familiar, then they realized this is the Everfree forest.

"But which portal did Applejack, Fluttershy and Ember went through?"

"I don't know," said Rarity, "but right now we need to mend the wing of yours. Is it still hurt?"

She poke Rainbow's wing to see.

"Ow!" Rainbow cried, "Yes and it feel so burning."

"Well now were in the Everfree forest," Pinkie suggested, "there's one pony we know who live around here."

"You mean Zecora, the zebra?"

"Bingo! Let's go see her then she help us out and help with your wing, Rainbow Dash."

The three ponies hurry to find Zecora place. Rainbow Dash couldn't fly with her bad wing, but she do enough to run with her hoofs.

They finally found Zecora's hut, when Rarity knock on the door.

"Well hello my friends," greeting Zecora the zebra as she open the door, seeing Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow dash, "what brings you here." Then she notice Rainbow dash's wing, "Oh my Rainbow dash, what happen to you wing?"

"That's why we're here," urged Rarity, "please let us in."

They hurry inside the hut and Zecora quickly look in to the scratch to Rainbow's wing. She ask Pinkie to get some healing herbs from the shelf and Rarity went to get the bandagers.

"Now be still Rainbow dash," said Zecora with a cloth that she dump it with the herbs, "this might sting."

"Don't worry about me," Rainbow dash feeling a bit clam, "I am not afraid of any...OW!"

Rainbow's eyes are screaming with tears as Zecora put the dump cloth on her wing.

"I did told you, but it will heal faster." Then she ask, "But what kind of creature had did this to you?"

"It was one of those meaning goblin cats!" mooned Pinkie Pie, the Rarity explain how it happen.

"That is one dreadful news I ever heard." Zecora wrapping Rainbow's wing with the bandagers. "And I never heard of goblin cats before."

"Our new friend Ember did, before she disappeared with Applejack and Fluttershy. Now we have no idea where are!"

Then Pinkie started crying, as a hose of tears pouring out of her eyes. Zecora's hut will be flooded very soon.

"But for what we know," reminded Rarity, "those horrible beast are trying to find this golden heart."

"The what?" ask Zecora.

"The golden heart," Rainbow Dash explain, "It was some sort of object that those cat creeps are trying to find and they say it had some great powers."

"And that book they have stolen may have the secret about the thing." added Rarity then she remember something, "Oh no, Ember has got the other half of the book and those monsters will be hunting her, Applejack and Fluttershy to get it back."

"Then we better find them before those creeps do. And I like to get even with those jerks"

"Wait a minute!" whale Pinkie Pie with a thought, "If Twilight didn't get in to one of the portals. Perhaps she still at Canterlot or if she'll come back to her library trying to find us."

"If she will."

"Then we better get back to her," suggest Rarity, "right now."

Rainbow dash thanks Zecora for her wing. Then the three ponies hurry back to Ponyville to Twilight's library.

* * *

As for Applejack, Fluttershy and Ember who got the other half of the book. They were transported not into the Everfree forest, but into a different place.

"Everypony O.K?" Applejack wonder.

"I think so." replied Ember.

"But…where are we?" ask Fluttershy feeling afraid.

As the three ponies looked around them and seeing that that not in the caves, but in a forest. Not the Everfree forest, but in a different forest.

It was very peaceful, with big trees everyway and a few birds singing.

It didn't take long for Fluttershy to forget her fears, as she admired the suit with the flowers to sniff.

"Oh my this is lovely." She said.

"I don't way we are." Said Applejack, "But I'm glad we didn't sent to something terrible."

"I feel the same way," Ember agreed, but she feel like she know this forest from someway. But when she notices the other half of the book that she pulled off, then she remember, "But how do we get back to Canterlot?"

Applejack and Fluttershy realized it.

"Oh tarnation," whale Applejack, "I forget."

"What should we do?" Fluttershy began to worry.

"Well, we do have one half of the book and I guess the goblin cats got the other half." Ember said looking at the toned book, "I think we should find a save place, so we should take a look of it."

"But why?"

"We do learn that those goblin cats are after this golden heart. If we can learn about it, we might find out what's going on."

"That a good plan sugar cube." Applejack agreed, "And we should hold the other half of the book, I had a feeling those beast will try to get it."

Think of the goblin cats makes Fluttershy shiver, she doesn't like the goblin cats already and she seen that they were so mean.

As the three ponies wonder around the strange forest, Applejack came with a thought.

"You said you learn about the goblin cats." she said to Ember, "Do you know how to beat them. You see how fast they are."

"Well I learn that the goblin cats are dark like creatures." Ember giving the to ponies some details, "They don't like bright lights. They can't stand water and the one thing they really can't stand, is music."

"They hate music?" wonder Fluttershy.

"They do, even singing. That all I know."

"Why didn't you told us that before?" ask Applejack.

"I didn't know they were ones who got in the Archive back in Canterlot and we were so desperate to get the book back that…I lost my head. I sorry."

"Oh, don't feel bad." Said Fluttershy, "We've done like that before."

"The next time we meet those goblin cats," Applejack added and putting her hoof around Ember, "We'll know how to dale with them."

That makes Ember a wee bit better.

"Thank you," she said, "but now let's find some way to rest and it's a good thing I learn some survival costs."

Applejack does camping before and Fluttershy would mind.

The three ponies found a good spot to camp, Fluttershy and Ember put together a shelter, while Applejack went to get some fire wood. Need to find some food, scene they don't have any.

When they are done, Ember was curious about the book, even when its tone in half. She also thought about the golden heart and there's something about that thing, which she must know as she open it and look in to it.

She search through a few pages, until she found it.

"There it is," she said getting Applejack and Fluttershy attention, "the legend of the golden heart."

"So what some special about it?" Applejack wonder as she lay down beside her.

"And do those monster are after it?" Fluttershy added as she came the other of Ember.

Then Ember began, "The golden heart is a rare pure gold heart shape relic, which had the power to changes and give life to others within their hearts. It can heal those with sorrow and deep pain. It will reach to those that need to learn how to believe in life and understand the way of harmony.

"It can transform all cold stone in to pure gold and make all feeling and life grow to see the light of goodness."

"Amazing." Fluttershy with great moment.

"I bet that thing is gust like the element of harmony." Said Applejack.

Then Ember continued, "The golden heart was made after the founding of Equestria very long age, the great ponies fear of any pony or creature will upon them with hatred and deep sorrows which will bring destruction to the land.

"That is when one unicorn with great magic, who creature the golden heart to heal and protect all other. And in to the heart she pour her kindness, her caring, her goodness and to keep the ways of harmony well. With that it will banish all evil souls and put an end to every suffering.

"Since then after a few years, the golden heart was now hiding away some in the land, where it is now lost and forgotten for centuries.

"But there is a legend," Ember continued, "the golden heart can be awaken again. But only to the one pony who can be connected to it and sure with its knowledge, willpower and emotion. It will choose its new keeper and be one with its great powers of goodness."

"But why do those villains wanted it?" Applejack ask, "It was made for the power of goodness."

"You do suppose they plan to reverse it?" Fluttershy wonder, "And if they do they will use it for their own bad ways."

That hit Ember's and Applejack's heads, that's what the goblin cats are searching for it. But they were search it for their mistress as the ponies heard them talking.

"If they get to the golden heart and use it in the wrong way, they will make all of Equestria with cold and painful hearts." said Ember working out, "Which will bring doom to Equestria."

"Well if those goblin cats are trying to get their claws on the golden heart." Applejack suggest, "I think need to find it first before they do."

"But we need to get back to the others first." said Fluttershy. "Oh, if only Twilight was here, she'll know when to begin."

Applejack and Ember were worried as much as Fluttershy.

"Well, I think we better stay put." Ember said, "Twilight had already told Celestia of what happen and I bet she'll sent somepony find us."

Applejack agreed with Ember and suggested, "O.K, we'll rest here for tonight, hold on to the book and see what we'll do tomorrow."

Ember agreed with Applejack's plan, Fluttershy was close to be already for that and she hope the goblin cats won't show up.


	7. Ember's cutie make

Back at Canterlot, Twilight is flying to Ponyville with Spike on her back. She still not good of flying, but she doing well.

"I can't believe we have to do this again," complied Spike feeling nervous, "why can we take the train?"

"We don't have much time Spike," said Twilight, "our friends are lost some way in Equestria and if Discord said the first place to start is in Ponyville, I hope."

"Well I hope so too." Spike was not feeling so good right now while riding on Twilight as she fly. Then he put he set belt on like before and Twilight I that she'll do a better landing this time.

* * *

As the sun begins to set, Applejack, Fluttershy and Ember made camp and Applejack had already start the fire.

"Ember," said Fluttershy turned to Ember, "I hope you don't mind. What was it like in Galloping Valley?"

"It's a beautiful valley." Said Ember, "full wide open spaces, lots of trees, sparkling rivers and flowers with different kinds. We had lot of small animals and some cute kind of creatures that live in forest and live in meadows."

"But are there other ponies like us?" ask Applejack.

"Of course there are, there is a town in Galloping Valley and it was just like Ponyville. When I was a filly, I had a lot of filly hood friends when I was at school and we've been through a lot of things, even getting ourselves in to trouble.

"My metro was Gloria the wisest and the head unicorn of Galloping Valley, she the teacher of Equsetia magic history and a helper from gifted unicorns. She is also…my mum."

"Your mother?!" whaled Applejack and Fluttershy.

"Yes, she almost like Princess Celestia, but in a different beauty with her lavender coat and her light blond hair. I never know my dad, he went away before I was born.

"I remember the time I was so dispread, because some of my friends and others got there cutie mark but me. I learn some magic with my mum and learn some great things from other ponies, but I never get my cutie mark."

Until one day, I decide to take some time on my own, so I can some peace a quiet." Ember continued, as she remember.

* * *

**Flash back, when Ember was just a filly.**

Ember was wonder about in the Shimmering forest, feeling a bit down for not getting her cutie mark. The Shimmering forest was a peaceful and beautiful place, with all kinds of plants, flowers and animals.

Ember thought it was peace and quiet, until she heard some screaming nearby. She rush over to aestivate, when she saw trouble.

Two of her friends, Jasmine the bright green earth pony and Shooting Star the yellow pegasus pony were attack by a huge wild boar monster, who is rampaging in the forest.

Ember cannot let some monster eat her friends. She throw a stone on the warthog and shouted, "You live my friends alone!"

The beast turn away from the two filly and charge at Ember. As he is coming close, Ember try to use her teleportation spell that she try to master and then she did, as she disappeared and then reappeared with her friends.

Then the wild boar smash he face on a tree and made the braches tumbling down on me.

"Wow Ember," cheered Shooting Star, "you've master the teleportation spell."

"You're so brave." added Jasmine with a sweet voice.

But it was not over, the warthog was getting up and was furious.

The three fillies notices him, then Ember cried. "Come on, we've better get out of here! Now!"

The fillies run for their live and head out of the Shimmering forest. But then Jasmine tripped and fell on the ground. Ember notices her, she tell Shooting Star to get help and rush over to help Jasmine.

Just then the wild boar came bounding furiously out of the forest and head towards Jasmine. Ember had finally reach Jasmine, but with the beast coming toward them there was no chance to escape.

Ember was now in fear and Jasmine couldn't get up. But she will not let any fear stop her, as she stood against them monster.

"I won't be afraid by a big bully like you!" she shouted and activist her horn to unleash her magic.

Jasmine cover her eyes and the warthog was about ram on the fillies. But then Ember unleash some great power that was in her, she summon a shield powerful enough to push back the beast.

Ember eyes began to glow and so does her horn, when she all of her willpower unleash a burst of light and then it hit him, which unleash a rare power within her.

Shooting Star had got some help, along with Gloria and weakness Ember's powers.

When it was over, the wild boar monster stopped begin a mean animal as that shining light has reach to him and telling him is wrong to hurt ponies, then went back to where he came from.

Ember was woozy after that great spell that she use, but she save Jasmine life.

Ember didn't know how, it felt great as she merge victories with an open heart of courage.

"Ember, Jasmine," cried Wind whistler the light blue pegues with pink mane, the head of the pegues ponies, "thank goodness you two are save. But what just happen?"

"Ember use some amazing magic to save me," said Jasmine, "and she made the monster go away."

Ember admitted that she did, which made Gloria and Wind whistler and the other ponies were amazed. Not many beginner unicorn could face a fully grown monster and live to tell the tale.

When suddenly a golden heart shape cutie mark appeared on her, she notices it and then she spring with joy.

"My cutie mark!" she creed.

"It sure is amazing." said Shooting Star.

"I bet it tells that Ember is a special little pony," said Gloria with a smile, "she is not only a bright that can do some rare spell, but she is the pony with a noble heart, who is willing to help and protect her friends."

Ember smiled, as never felt so happy and one thing about her for being a filly, that she sure had a pure spark in her.

* * *

**Present evening.**

"Whoa," Applejack amazed by Ember's tale, "it sure is dangers to do something so brave for a unicorn, but you really got some gust for bringing a bright pony like Twilight."

"But what was that spell you use?" ask Fluttershy.

"I have no idea," said Ember, "but I took some studying and practise on those spells. Also I don't how special about my cutie mark is, but I'll soon find out."

"Did you really spend time with your friends?"

"Yes, we go in course like sports, camping trips and we do some earth pony work by gardening and gathering some food.

"Most of my friends and I go through a lot of crazy adventure, even our own problems we had face."

"Do you took some notes of what you learn something?" ask Applejack, "like learning the way of friendship with others."

"Well I do write them in my own journal, so I won't forget. All though my last one is now full, but I'll get a new one.

"But when I heard about you two, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Pinkie Pie how you save Equestria a lot of times, I wonder what you all were like and amazed how Twilight became a princess.

"Then that is when Princess Celestia came to Galloping Valley for a visit and she learn about me from my mum. Then she ask if she'll take me as a new student before she goes back to Canterlot.

"When my mum told me about it," Ember continued, "I was overjoyed that I was on my way to the next level of me studies, but knowing I'll be away from my home, my mother and my friends. They give me a going away party and take along train journey to Canterlot.

"And that is when I met Twilight and you."

"That was some story Ember," said Applejack, "it sure had made feel better."

Ember was glad of it too, she never had another adventure like this, not with some new friends even since she arrived.

"What about you two?" she ask, "What's your stories?"

Applejack and Fluttershy tell their stories about their life and how they got their cutie mark, which made their new line of friendship even better.


	8. The dream

**Sorry I was a bit long for this chapter, I has my mind on thing. I never forget Fluttershy's stare, that she use most times.**

* * *

As the day turns to night, Twilight did another crash landing, as she hit herself on the library door. Spike was happy to be back on the ground again, as he start kissing it.

"Well, that's not a bad landing." said Twilight rubbing her head.

"Yeah, but this the last time I've take to the air with you!" complained Spike.

Just then, they hear some voice inside the library and open the door came a surprise.

"Twilight!" cried Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Pinkie Pie, as they came from the door.

"Girls!" wailed Twilight with delight, "You're alright!"

Pinkie Pie rush to Twilight and get the first hug. "I'm so happy to see you!" she cried, then came Rainbow Dash and Rarity.

"Rarity!" cried Spike as he rush over to her, "You're alive!"

"Of course I am Spike." said Rarity, "And I'm glad that you're here."

"How did you get here so fast?" ask Twilight, "Did the portal brought you here? Where the others?"

"We'll fill you in." said Rainbow dash.

They told Twilight that they were transport in the Everfree forest, had Rainbow's wing mended by Zecora and they have to hurry back to the library so they could wait for Twilight.

Twilight was pleased to hear that and happy to see that three of her friends are safe, but there are two ponies missing along with Ember.

Twilight told her friends about what the goblin cats are after, the golden heart and she also told them of what it can do.

"So this golden heart has the power to changes and give life?" wonder Rainbow Dash.

"And do you say it is pure gold?!" whaled Pinkie Pie with amazed.

"If I had my hoofs on the rare thing," said Rarity, "I will use it for my new line."

"But the golden heart is what those monsters are after," said Twilight trying to make since, "if they get their claws on it, it will bring total disaster and bring pain to Equestria."

"Then we better find it, before those creeps do." Suggested Rainbow dash.

"We better do. But we need to found Applejack. Fluttershy and Ember first. And Ember had mange to get the other half of the book, that it might give us a clue."

"But how we suppose to find our friends?" ask Rarity.

Twilight explained that Discord show up to her and he promise he'll track down the others, if Ember use some strong magic. So he can locate her.

"Do you really think he can do that?" ask Rainbow Dash.

"I hope so," said Twilight feeling unsure, "if he does not doing some silly games."

* * *

In Merissa's lair, in her chamber. Merissa is spying on Twilight and her friends with her magic mirror.

"Well, so these are the little ponies that I heard about." she hissed, "It seem they learn about the golden heart and so they plan to find it too. Well, I don't think so."

She use the mirror to find the other three ponies and then she found them, camping someway in a forest. Then she notice Ember, who got the other half of the book.

"I had a feeling that half the book might hold the secret." She said to herself, then turn to the goblin cats. "I have found them. Now go and get that book!"

"Yes mistress!" replied the goblin cats.

"We would disappoint you." added Azrael.

"You better not." said Merissa, "If you do, I'll toss you down in to the pit!"

Which made the goblin cats in fear, she made a portal that will lead them to the forest where the three ponies are and then they jump in to the portal.

* * *

Applejack was making sure that the camp fire is O.K and keep a look out for trouble. While Fluttershy and Ember is resting for a while in the shelter with the tone book.

Just then, Ember was now in a strange dream, where she see nothing but darkness. Until a bunch of tiny burn lights appeared and move around as they are like fireflies.

"Hello?" Ember called and look around, "Is anyone there? Where am my? What is this place?"

Then a warm voice came to her. "Do not be frighten young Ember. You are not alone and you must know this. Great threat is drawing close, who is seeking out the one thing you know."

"You mean the golden heart?" ask Ember, "Do you know where it is?"

"You do have a good and powerful spark in you and you can shine brightly and warm.

"I can give you a clue to begin your quest, if you follow these three riddles to guide you. Work it out the first one and you'll know where to go, but you must do it soon."

"But you must hurry. The enemy is moving and the danger is growing. For you must find what they seeking for and use it in great need."

"So I need to find the golden heart before my enemies do." Ember said with a thought, she had a strange feeling about this. But if this something to do for Equestia, she had no choice. "O.K. What is your riddle?"

"_To begin the quest," _the voice start the first riddle,_ "go back to where you have you left where it is must like the town, which you are now with your new line of friendship."_

"That's all?" wonder Ember.

_"That's the first riddle."_ the hunting voice continued, _"The next one will come to you in time. For now, it's time for you…to wake up."_

Ember woke up in a flash, which made Applejack and Fluttershy notice.

"What's wrong sugar cube?" Applejack ask.

"I had the strangest dream." Ember quickly explained, "And you'll never going to it."

She was about to tell the two ponies, when suddenly something just toss some dirt on the fire Applejack made and made it go out.

"Hey," shouted Applejack, "Who put out the fire?!"

Coming out of the bushes with glowing eyes, came the three dreadful creature that the ponies fear off.

"The goblin cats!" screamed Fluttershy hiding behind Ember.

"That's right." Said Azrael, "And you have something that we wanted. Give us the other half of the book and we might leave you alone."

"No way!" mutter Ember bravely. "We've already know what are you searching for and were not going to let you get it!"

"You hear that?" said Whisker to Azrael and Black Claw, "They learn about the golden heart too."

"That because they learn it from the book." snapped Azrael, "And we're going to take it!"

"If you want it," said Applejack, "come and get it. Run for it!"

Ember hold on to the book in her mouth, then she and Fluttershy follow Applejack.

"Don't let them escape!" cried Azrael, then he and the two goblin cats dash after the three.

Three ponies ran as they had never ran before in their lives. They decided to go into three different direction, but each of the goblin cats dash after each pony. Black Claw to Applejack, Whiskers to Fluttershy and Azrael to Ember, for she had the tone book that she took from him.

Applejack know herself to the fastest runner in any contest, as she runs through the forest. But she can hear Black Claw growling and dashing after her. Then she can to a river, there's no way to cross and the water was too rough. But then she remember what Ember said, goblin cats can stand water and so she came up with a plan, until Black Claw show up.

"Now I've got you." Black Claw getting his claws out and ready to pounce to Applejack, "I have scratch your winged friend earlier and now it's your turn."

"Well then, it looks like this is the perfect spot to kick you." said Applejack stay still close to the river.

Black Claw hissed with impatient, as he went to pounce on Applejack. But as he got close, Applejack dough him and kick him in the river.

Black Claw scream as he dose hates the water, as he got in he went splashing about and drift away.

"That is for hurting Rainbow Dash," said Applejack watching Black Claw, "and you really need a bath right now." and then she went off to find Ember and Fluttershy.

Fluttershy was terrified as she run with the goblin cats Whiskers coming behind her. Until she came to a dead-end and there's no way else to run or hide.

"Well, are you the whippy one." said Whisker coming to the frighten pegasus. "Because you are the easy one."

Whiskers was about to strike on Fluttershy, as some tears came out of eyes and she does not know what to do. Then she remember what Ember said, they don't like music. So she try it out, as she sing a little.

By then Whiskers stop with a surprise and then cover his ear.

"No. No singing. I hate singing!" He cried.

Fluttershy was in luck, Ember was right her as her fears fad away. Then she sing as loud as she can with her sweet voice.

Whiskers tried to cover his ears, for he can't stand Fluttershy singing. But he'll not be stop buy singing.

Fluttershy realized her song may hold the little monster back, but it's not enough with one pony. So she had one chance, as she raise her spite and face the goblin cats.

"So you don't like singing, do you?" she snapped at Whiskers, which made him confused, "How would you like…the stare!"

"What the stare?" wonder Whiskers in confused.

Fluttershy let out the stare with her big eyes and made Whisker shrike in fear. Fluttershy's stare was much scarier than his. So he run off for his live like the coward he is.

Fluttershy was now please with herself, not only she use her song to stop the little beast, but she use her stare to scare him away.

As for Ember with the book in her mouth, came to dead-end herself and she is now facing the cunning goblin cat Azrael.

"There is no escaping now pony." said Azrael coming slowly, "Now give me the book, so I can please my mistress."

Ember put the book down and put her hoof on it, she will not give up the book without a fight.

"I don't know who your mistress is." she mutter, "But there is no way I'm letting her get this book and the golden heart! So come on do all you want, if you're too scared!"

Azrael with now in rage, he is not afraid of a pony with a horn.

Ember notice why the goblin cats put the camp fire, because they don't the light, even fire light. So she use her magic to lighten the dark. Azrael back away from the light, he really hates the light and he never thought that a pony like this on could use such power. But that will not stop him, he must have that book.

Just then Ember unleash a blazing light, she use that fury blast Azrael and then he hit himself on a tree truck.

Ember had took him down, when Applejack and Fluttershy came. The light must have drawn them to Ember and was lucky.

"Ember, was it you?" ask Applejack.

"That was incredible!" Fluttershy amazed.

Suddenly a strange void appeared with cold blue eyes, then lifted Azrael in and a voice spoke.

"You have mange to defect my goblin cats, but this is not over."

"Who are you?" said Applejack bravely, "Are you the mistress of these three beast?"

Fluttershy's was now in fear of the void and the scary voice. Ember feels the same, but she stood tall.

"You may know me as Merissa, the sorceress of the cold mountains and don't try to get in to my way, little ponies.

"Soon I will have the golden heart," continued the voice of Merissa, "and so your land will be doomed, by the touch of my sharp cold claws."

She eco with her laugh and then void disappeared with Azrael.


	9. The quest begins

"That was so scary." said Fluttershy, after when the void disappeared.

"Well we know about the mistress of the goblin cats," said Applejack, "we know she is after the golden heart."

"That lest the book is safe." said Ember hold the book with her hoofs, "But tell me, how did you manage to get away for the other goblin cats?"

Applejack told her friends she got Black claw in to the river. Then Fluttershy told them she use her singing and her stare.

"That's amazing." Ember impress, "I never thought you can do stare like that. Too bad I didn't see it."

"And I cannot believe those monsters really hate singing." said Fluttershy.

"But it like I said before, they can't stand music, bright light and water."

"I just glad you just did." please Applejack, but then remind about earlier. "But we just know that strange creepy sorceress named Merissa, whoever she is. Is trying to bring destruction to Equestia."

"But she need to find the golden heart." added Fluttershy to remind as well.

"Then I suggest we better find it before she does." Ember suggested, "But first we need to get back to Twilight and warn her."

"But how do we suppose to get back to her?" ask Applejack remind Ember again, "Were still lost in this dark forest."

That worries Ember, until.

"Not any more you not." replied a voice from someway, but to Applejack and Fluttershy the voice sounded familiar.

Discord appeared to them, Fluttershy was happy to see him as she empress him. She was the only friend he ever had, sense after he was relisted from his stone prison and before he was reformed.

"How did you find us?" Fluttershy ask.

"It was easy." said Discord as he came to Ember, "If it wasn't for this unicorn that was with you, that I can sense her magic."

That surprise Ember, barely. "If I guessed it," she said, "you must be Discord that I heard about."

"That's him." complied Applejack.

"And you must be Ember Pureheart," Discord added from Ember, "the new student to Princess Celestia that I heard about. How lovely to meet you."

Ember did heard about Discord from Twilight and from great histories back in her home valley. She was unsure to trust him, but knowing him that he is change…a bit. She learns it was Fluttershy who help him to get in to his good side. Ember was O.K for it and he is not so bad, for a while.

"Well…nice to meet you." She greet slowly.

"Good." Discord pleased. "By the way this magic you use before, was nothing I ever felt before and I was very curious about it."

"Never mind that," complied Applejack, "if you did manage to find us. Can you take us back to Ponyville?"

"Of course I will, if you say please."

Fluttershy said first, then Ember. Applejack was unsure, she still doesn't trust Discord. But she had no choice when she look at friends and there's no deny of Discord's help.

Then she sighed. "All right, please."

"Excellent." Discord proudly, then he snapped his fingers and the he and the three ponies vanish from the forest.

* * *

Back in the library in Ponyville, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Spike looking at some books that may know more of the golden heart, while they are waiting of some news of their lost friends.

"This is a waste of time." complained Rainbow Dash, "We should for go out and look for Applejack, Fluttershy and Ember ourselves."

"We can't do anything for now but wait." said Twilight, "The more important thing is try to find the golden heart and where it was hidden."

"It is surprise that the princess couldn't find it long ago." said Rarity to Twilight, "How do we know if it _does_ exist?"

Twilight was in despair, she doesn't know more and she hope there's a way.

Just then a flash of light appeared and coming down from it, came Applejack, Fluttershy and Ember as they land in the pile of books.

A delightful moment then the six ponies are together again as they form a group hug. Ember was glad about them, but she was not left out when empress her suddenly.

"I so happy you're alive." cried Twilight.

"But we would have been found if it wasn't for Discord." said Fluttershy.

"That's right," said the draconequus hanging on the sealing, "Have you forgotten about me?"

"Well, thanks." Ember slowly thanking him.

"You're welcome. Now if you excuse me, am getting a bit tired so I'll rest for a while. If you wouldn't mind if I use your bed Twilight."

He disappeared to Twilight's bed, Twilight wasn't appreciated when Discord is in her bed, the same way as Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Applejack. But he did something good for them, just once.

"So what happen to you girls?" Pinkie Pie filling with joy as she got the three lost ponies in her arms, "Did you have fun? What place do you sent to? A desert? A meadow? Or may be a beach?"

"We were in a dark forest." said Applejack, "Not like the Everfree Forest, but a different."

"It was pretty in the light," added Fluttershy, "but in the dark it was frightening. When we meet up with the goblin cats."

"Those monster?!" whaled Rainbow Dash. "How do they manage to find you guys? I would have get even with the one who put a scratch in my wing."

"I already have." Said Applejack and told them how they manage to deal with the goblin cats back in the forest.

"So you got one in the river?" Rarity amazed, "and Fluttershy drove the other with her singing…"

"And her stare?!" added Pinkie Pie quickly.

"But if it wasn't for Ember," said Fluttershy, "we wouldn't know how to deal with them."

"And you let out a blazing light on the smart one?" ask Rainbow dash to Ember.

"It's the one thing I have to do," said Ember, "I can let them get the other half of the book and we learn about the golden heart from this half."

That makes Twilight was now even more delight. "That's brilliant."

Ember use her magic to look for the pages of it and once she did, she it to Twilight.

The pages of the toned book did tells the great powers of the golden heart and what its powers of goodness can do, as she tell is out. But it does not tell of its hidden place.

"Well that not good." complained Rainbow Dash.

"But it did said here that only the pony, who can connected to the heart." Twilight replied as she read the book. "Only she could welled it and only she could use its powers for great need, if she could be connected and bond with it. If any pony or any creature who dare to use it, will be too dangers for them."

"And who is that pony?" ask Rarity.

"I don't know."

"Well there's something else you should know now," said Applejack nearly forgot about something, "after Ember, Fluttershy and me were be able to deal with the goblin cats. Their mistress came a pick them up."

That came with a shock to Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Pinkie Pie.

"What does she look like?" ask Pinkie as she went in to Applejack's face, "Was she other goblin cats? Of some scary beast?"

"Were not sure." said Ember as she thought back, "All we see was a void, with her deep voice and her blue eyes, they were cold as ice. She almost had the airier frozen and she said that she after the golden heart and bringing doom to Equestria."

"Anything else you know from her?" ask Twilight.

"We did learn her name, she call herself Merissa, the sorceress of the cold mountains."

That frightens Twilight, she never heard of this Merissa and she sounded dangers. How it was she controls the three goblin cats and had them break in the Archive to steal the book.

"Well if she after the golden heart that we've already learned, suggest Rainbow dash, "We better find it now."

"And how do we suppose to find it?" complained Applejack, "The book didn't give us a clue."

Ember remember the dream she had earlier back in the forest, she was about to tell Applejack and Fluttershy about before the goblin cats. Now is the time.

"I think I do." she said, "Right before the goblin cats came, I had that strange dream, with a voice. I don't know what it is, but it seems it trying to tell me something. Something about the heart and it told me this riddle that be able to guide us to it. I hope."

"You mean that dream you had back in the forest?" ask Applejack.

"Yes, the voice I heard said it will be three riddles along the way, it only give me the first one."

"O.K," said Twilight as she trust Ember, "What's the first one?"

"_To begin the quest, go back to where you have left. _

_Where it is much like the town, which you are now with a new line of friendship."_

"Is that all, darling?" Rarity ask.

"Yes and the voice said this is the first one. That's before I woke up."

"But what does it mean?" wonder Rainbow Dash.

Twilight is trying to work out the riddle, by take it one at a time. She thought of _go back to where you have left_, maybe in Canterlot or Ponyville. This is really goner make Twilight crack.

By then she huff. "I can't work it out! This is too difficult!"

Her five friends feels the same way, even Spike. But it will take forever to work it out.

Ember could not let her new friends feel down. She was not sure about the first part of the riddle, but the second is something and it had something to do about friendship.

She did thought about Ponyville, it was the one place that she started a new line of friendship and the home town was almost like…

Then it hit her.

"I think I've got It." she said, "I thought about the second part of the riddle and I realized it had something to do about how I made friends with you and Ponyville was almost like the part of Equestria I'm from."

Then it hit Twilight too, about the second part of the riddle and the first part is.

"Galloping Valley!" Twilight cried, "It is home where you have left Ember and the riddle also said to go back there."

"And that's where the quest begins." added Rainbow Dash with excitement, for it will like one of Daring Doo stories.

"How did you work it out so quickly?" Fluttershy ask Ember.

"Well, the dream came to me," Ember explained, "and it said I'm the one to work it out."

"But why you?" ask Rarity feeling curious.

"How do I know?"

"Now we know where to start." said Applejack. "What we do now?"

"The first thing we need to do is to let Princess Celestia know about is," Twilight suggested, "and get ready for a train journey."

"Yeah," cheered Pinkie Pie with excitement, "This is going to be fun. I can't wait to see Ember's home and I bet we gonna meet some new ponies!"

"But also, we need to get our sleeping guest out of my bed!"

"You're not taking about me, are you?" Discord replied in Twilight's bed.

"Don't tell me you heard everything from us." complained Rainbow Dash.

He did and that brings Twilight with a huff.


	10. Train Journey

With no time to lose, the seven ponies and Spike needed to get things sorted, before they take the train to Galloping Valley, Ember's home.

Twilight had told Princess Celestia that her friends are save and told her what she learn about the strange Merissa and the clue to find the golden heart.

Celestia was relieved to hear the good news and learning about the new villain worries her. She and Luna couldn't find the golden heart long ago, until now the search must continue.

So she let Twilight and her friends can go to Galloping Valley, along with Ember. While she tries to track down where the sorceress of the cold mountains in hidden and take her down, before any trouble.

Applejack had let her family know that she is going on a mission, which made Apple Bloom wanted to go with her sister. But she can't.

The same way as Scootaloo, as she cares for Rainbow Dash.

Even Sweetie Belle, when she see that her sister Rarity is packing a lot of clothes.

Fluttershy ask Zecora if she'll look after the animals for her while she way. Zecora agreed to it and hope that Fluttershy and her friends will succeed on their quest.

The next day, the ponies and Spike were heading to the train station in Canterlot. Where they can get the train to Galloping Valley, which it is a long way.

"Hey Ember, how far is it to your home?" ask Applejack.

"The train to my home will start at 11.00am," said Ember, "and we'll be there in three hours."

"Good thing I got some snacks," Pinkie Pie getting a cookie, "in case we get hungry."

"If you don't eat them all." mutter Rainbow Dash, when she watch Pinkie ate one.

"You don't suppose that scary villain Merissa will do her dark magic on us?" Fluttershy feeling nerves about the train journey, "Or what if she'll sent her goblin cats again?"

"Don't worry." said Twilight putting her hoof on her friend shoulder, "Princess Celestia will make sure of that, once she locate her."

"And if we run in to the goblin cats again." added Applejack, "We know how to dale with them, thanks to Ember."

Ember was grateful from Applejack and even getting back to her home, it means so much to her and she had something's in her mind.

But yet she hope that she was right about the first part of the riddle and the other two will came to her. But when.

Just in time, the ponies and Spike went on the train and started is journey.

* * *

In Merissa's lair, Merissa was spying on the seven ponies with her magic mirror and seeing that they are now looking for the golden heart. She had some thoughts on them.

"Is there something on you mind, mistress?" Azrael ask, as he and the other two goblin cats came in.

"It seems those ponies had finally learned about the golden heart," said Merissa studying on the ponies and watching the train, "they plan to get it first and it appears they know where to look."

"Well I like to even with that earth pony." Black Claw mumbling as he thought about Applejack, "I can't stand being humiliated, when she had dumped in the river.

"Which I can't stand of getting wet!"

"But that's not the worst part." added Whiskers, "I was about to get my claws on that pegasus, she was in fear at first. But then she sung a little tune on me and she let out her big…stare…ON ME! How freaky could that be!?"

"Well you two quiet!" roared Merissa as she turn to the two complied goblin cats and zapped them with her claws. They nearly got fried. "You know what it is not surprising how you lot can't stand water, bright lights. And musical singing!

"This is the second time you failed and that is the one humiliation you had!"

"And there is now one other problem." Azrael telling his mistress, "They finely learn about us, Princess Celestia is now trying to track us and…"

"Yes, yes. I know." Merissa mutter, "But what choice to I have to reviled myself, I had to pick you up.

"But don't worry, no pony can find us, for they are no match with my cunning powers and very soon, I'll give them something that will sealed their fate.

"As for those ponies you know," she continued when she turns back to her mirror, "if you can't handle them. Then I'll take care of them myself and I have some tricks that will make their search more difficult."

She chuckled wickedly, as she look at her refection and had her eyes on her prays.

* * *

The seven ponies and Spike were on the way to Galloping Valley and they already left Canterlot an hour hour ago.

"I've been to Galloping Valley before." said Twilight, "I hope they got a good library there."

"Of course we do." said Ember, "I use to live there with my mum, Gloria. The elder unicorn and keeper of ponies' history."

"Do you think she can help us?"

"She well and she'll be surprise that I've return to her so soon. I've already sent a message to her, to let her know and any pony I know."

"I bet you're happy to see your friends' again." said Fluttershy, she was nerves of meeting some ponies, but Ember had told her that they are really nice.

"I will be glad to see their faces again, but it's only for a visit and I had I feeling they've been missing me when I left them, for a week."

"Oh, can we meet them?" ask Pinkie Pie with excitement, "And then we can have a welcome party, like you have back in Ponyville?"

"We have no time for parties Pinkie," complied Twilight to remind her, "We need to find the golden heart before this Merissa does."

"And if I know better," added Applejack as she remembers back in that forest, "that witch must be desperate."

"So what's the plan when we get to Galloping Valley?" ask Rainbow Dash.

"We need to find some more information about the golden heart," said Twilight, "and where to look for it."

"Do you think your friends can also help us?" Rarity ask Ember, "If we get here."

"Of course they will," said Ember, "I sure my friends Shooting Star, Jasmine, Buttons, Melody and Sweet Stuff will give us a helping hoof.

"Including my mother, as I told you she is the head of history and ledges at The Heaven Leaf Library, where I took my study of magic.

"I sure my mum might know some knowledge about the heart, if she does."

"I am looking forward to meet her." Said Twilight and she is exciting to see what the library where Ember studies and look at some books.

"I hope there _are_ nice ponies." Fluttershy slowly with her soft voice, "I am nervous about them."

It doesn't surprise her friends, but not Ember when she laugh.

"You should know," she said, "I known my own best friends since filly hood and they have good heart. And you remind me of Sweet Stuff, she sometimes get shy."

"Does she do a stare like Fluttershy?" ask Pinkie Pie.

That made Ember laugh again. "No, but she always shows her cute little smile and her sweet eyes, so she get away with anything.

"But you know something? I was also so nervous, before I met you lot and I wouldn't made some new friends in different places."

Twilight was glad to hear that, so does her friends. They were a bit worried with Ember being a new student, but when they finally get to know her everything has work out great.

* * *

The next two hours, the train is finally approaching Galloping Valley, Ember was the first to look out the train window.

"There it is!" she cried happily, "My home!"

Twilight came next in another window. "Whoa, I never thought it was so beautiful."

"Looks like my kind of place." added Fluttershy as she came next, "I bet there some cute animals there."

Then Rainbow Dash. "And some adventure!"

Then Rarity. "I hope there's a spa."

Then Applejack. "But don't forget why where here."

Pinkie Pie came last, as she pop out beside Applejack. "Oh, I so nevexcited!"

Twilight was right, Galloping valley is a beautiful place, with different kinds of wild flowers, a lot of high mountains, sparkling rivers and full of butterflies around.

Ember could never imagine how it felt so wonderful to come home so soon, even she had to stay in Canterlot for a few mouth or a year.

She remember the time before she left.

Flash back.

Ember was in her room, packing her bags for Canterlot. She was really worried about it, when her mother came in.

Gloria the lavender unicorn with a blazing light cutie mark. The wisest and head of the unicorns and one of the three leaders of Galloping Valley.

"I see your packing for tomorrow?" she wonder.

"Yes." Sight Ember, "Mum, do I really have to do this? I mean, I'm not sure am ready."

"But you are. You've been a great unicorn for us and you've been a brilliant, as I watch and made me so proud.

"And you'll make me even more proud, for you're on the next level of you journey. For now on, you'll be under Princess Celestia's ways and she will be your new teacher."

"But what about her student? This Twilight Sparkle?"

"She is no longer the princess's student." Said Gloria looking at the stars from Ember's window. "She has become a princess, like Celestia and she ask me that you'll be her next student."

Ember sigh again, she alright to take the next level. But does she have to leave her home and all her friends.

Gloria turn back to her daughter and put her hoof on her shoulder.

"I know it will be hard for you." She said with a smile, "But I know you'll be ready for this. Keep your head up, don't give up like you always did and everything will turn out alright.

"But is you have any problems, I'll always be there to help you."

Ember smile a little and she must always remember she's not alone.

Flash back ends.

Ember had snapped out of her mind, when she heard Twilight.

"Ember, are you O.K?" she ask.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ember said quickly.

Just then, the train is slowing down for it's about to stop at the station.

"Well, this is our stop." Said Twilight, "Let's go."

* * *

**The next chapter will** **take me a long time, but my mum always said, "Take your time."**


	11. Galloping Valley

**It will be best if the ponies meet Ember friends all at once.**

* * *

The seven ponies and Spike had got off the train from the station, every way they seen is full of beauty, which brings delight to Fluttershy.

"You're so lucky to live here, Ember." She said, "I sure like to come here a lot."

"So do I." agreed Rarity admired the colours of the flowers, "If I had my sketch pad, these colours will go so will for my new line."

"I'm surprise you like it already." Ember proudly. "Yet we just got here and there so much to do."

"She right." Twilight remind her friends, "Do forget why we're here, to find the golden heart and we can ask Gloria for help."

"But first let's meet Ember's friends." Pinkie Pie with some joyful plans, "So we can have loss of fun."

"We'll do that later Pinkie," said Applejack.

"So, where do we start?" ask Rainbow Dash.

"We should be meeting Shooting Star," said Ember, "a good friend of mine. I bet she'll flew be any second now."

"Ember!" cried a voice.

Flying towards them, was a yellow pegasus with orange yellow mane, fuchsia eyes and a shooting star cutie mark. It was Shooting Star, one of Ember's best friends, she keep things clear in the skies and been the one pony that can fly high enough to reach anyway around the valley.

She flew in and empress Ember.

"I didn't expect to back so soon," she said, "but I glad you did, things had never been the same without you."

"I miss you too Shooting Star." Said Ember, "Anyway, I like you to meet the ponies from Ponyville.

"Hi, I'm Pinkie Pie!" Pinkie Pie popped in, "You must be Shooting Star, Ember's friends. Very pleased to meet you and I like to meet more for her friends. It will be so mush…"

Rainbow Dash drag Pinkie away, to give Shooting Star her space.

"Do tell me these are the ponies that save Equestia a lot of times." Shooting Star with amazement, "And could that be Princess Twilight."

Ember nodded and had Twilight embarrassment.

Shooting Star bow to her, turn to Rainbow Dash. "And you must be Rainbow Dash, am I right?"

"That me." Rainbow Dash flying about, "You've heard of me?"

"Yeah I heard you did the sonic rainboom. It was so cool."

"Happy to hear that. I always bring out the colours."

Twilight so hoping to get this done, for they have something important.

Ember notice and went to Shooting Star. "Does my mum have the message? There something really important."

"She did." Said Shooting Star, "She at the library and she ask me to escort you. And I told the other of your coming home Ember. Will they'll be surprise?"

"Even Arthur?"

"I haven't seen him since after you've left."

Ember sigh "Thanks Shooting Star. I'll explain when we get Maren Tone."

As they head to Maren Tone, the town of Galloping Valley, Twilight and her Ponyville friends are wondering about Ember, when she ask about somepony.

"Who Arthur, Ember?" ask Twilight.

Ember blush, "Um, no pony else."

It confused Twilight, is that Ember had some secrets that she never mentioned.

* * *

The ponies arrive in Maren Tone. There were plan painted houses, shops and cafes. The decors are full of trees and flowers, with a lovely fountain. It's almost like Ponyville, mush prettier. There many kinds of ponies, as they pass by.

"I never thought that Maren Tone could be so astounding." Rarity admired the beauty of the town. "And look what they got in the shops."

"What till you see what Buttons had in her shop." Said Ember. "Almost like yours Rarity."

"I really this part of Maren Tone already." Said Fluttershy looking at the flowers in the streets' flowerbeds.

"Glad you did. From this is known as Bloom Square." Shooting Star told Fluttershy. "It was we go markets, fairs, festivals and celebrations."

"I love the sound of that." whaled Pinkie Pie with joy that she starting to love Maren Tone already.

Twilight was about ask Ember about the library, when Ember spotted something upon ahead.

Four young ponies are talking together just near the fountain, which brings Ember a happy moment. For they are her other best friends.

There's Jasmine the bright green earth pony with light blond mane with a white flower, gold eyes and a cutie mark with three jasmine flowers. She work in a flower shop, where she sales the beautiful flowers, painted verses and the sweet scent of oils.

Then Sweet Stuff the light blue earth pony, cute purple eyes and with purple and pink red mix curly mane and three sweet cutie mark, two purple and one pink red. Sweet Stuff is always a sweet heart and always while to help out with her friends. She works in the café, call Glitter Café, where she make some delouses cakes with sweet toppings.

Next is Melody, a lavender pegasus with indigo mane, green-blue eyes and her cutie mark are three yellow musical notes. Melody had be a singing a star in Galloping Valley, always perform with her graceful air dancing and her wonderful songs.

Last one is Buttons, a pink unicorn with blue eyes, blue hair, tie with a light blue ribbon. Her cutie mark are red three buttons. Buttons is a faction designer like Rarity and always make some designs for her friends and herself.

"Hey, girls!" Shooting Star getting the four ponies' attention, "Look whose back… for a visit!"

The four ponies heard Shooting Star and surprise to see Ember, as they hurry over to her screaming about and made a group hug.

"Oh, Jasmine, Melody, Buttons, Sweet Stuff." Ember cry with tears, "I've have miss you already, though it has been a week."

"Indeed, we miss you already too." agreed Jasmine. "Things haven't been the same without you."

"And you are back so soon." Added Sweet Stuff that she won't let Ember go of hugging her. When she notice the Ponyville ponies. "And who your new friends?"

"You won't believe it." Said Shooting Star, "Ember had just be friends to the one and only, Princess Twilight Sparkle."

"_The_ Twilight Sparkle?" ask Buttons.

Ember nodded. "And her friends from Ponyville, far away from here. This Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, Rainbow Dash…"

"And I'm Pinkie Pie." Whaled Pinkie with joy.

"Oh my gosh." Melody stammered with a shocking surprise. "Not the six mares who saved Equestria a lot of times."

"You got it." Said Rainbow Dash with pride.

"I don't believe it." Jasmine amazed. "The heroes of Equestria. Are now in Galloping Valley and in Maren Tone."

That makes Twilight and Fluttershy a little embarrass. But makes Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie pleased.

"So you're Rarity," Buttons came to Rarity, "I've read about you in the magazines. I really love your designs"

"Why thank you darling." Rarity pleaded, "I'm surprise that somepony around here who had learn something's about me."

Ember could not forget Spike, as he pull her tail with detention. Ember's friends found him so adorable, when they saw him.

"So what brings you here?" ask Jasmine with a wonder.

Ember and Twilight explained everything.

"So you came back to find this golden heart?" Melody wonder. "And there's an evil sorceress who's trying to get and bring disaster to Equestia?"

"That's right." Said Twilight, "We've wonder it could be hidden somewhere in Galloping Valley."

"Your better tell this Gloria," suggested Jasmine, "she'll might know something about the golden heart."

"That's right." Shooting Star remembered, "She is waiting at the library."

"O.K, let's go." Twilight agreed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Merissa had found Twilight and her friends, with her mirror.

"Oh, so they made it to Galloping Valley safely," she mutter, "and it looks like they have some ideas where to find the heart. It's time to give those ponies a welcome gift, a stormy gift.

"I know my goblin cats won't go out in the daylight and like I said, I'll take care of everything."

She use her dark magic to summon a dark cloud, with purple lightning and strong wing.

"That fool Discord, I never thought he had gone soft. Now the time has come to bring out the true power of chaos.

"Go forth my dark cloud and show those ponies that I control the weather!"

She pointed the dark cloud in to the mirror, when she made it another portal and the dark cloud was sent to Galloping Valley, with raging sounds.

* * *

The ponies reach to Heaven Leaf Library, a big building with vine patterns. As they enter, they saw Gloria looking at a book.

"Mum." Ember exclaimed and hurry over to Gloria.

"Ember." Gloria surprise when she notice Ember and hug her for she miss her already. She got the message, knowing of the golden heart and learn about the trouble.

Twilight had never know that Gloria had amazing library, with lose of books. And she never thought that Gloria was so beautiful and wise like Celestia. It like she is Celestia daughter and Ember was her granddaughter.

"It is nice to see you face." Said Gloria with a warm voice. "I see some new faces."

"You must be Gloria the head unicorn in Maren Tone." Said Twilight greeting Ember's mum. "Ember told us a lot about you."

"And a wonderful teacher you are." Fluttershy added sweetly.

Gloria laugh a giggle and please with some sweet commit from the sweet little pegasus. Then she asked. "Now what can I do to help you?"

"We're here to try to find the golden heart," Twilight explain, "an evil villain named Merissa and her goblins cats are searching for it and plan to bring disaster to Equestia. We've think it could be hidden around Galloping Valley."

"This Merissa sounded series," Gloria starting to believe, "and the goblin cats are not supposed to be excited."

"Well you wouldn't believe the trouble they have cause us?" complied Rarity.

"But thanks to you Ember," declared Applejack, "who learns about them. We've learn how to handle them."

"I am proud to hear that." Gloria feeling please that her daughter learn the lessons she give her, "But back to why you're here. I know some legends about the golden heart."

"You have?" Ember with widened eyes. "Why you have never told me? You've always told me some histories when I was a filly."

"Not all of it." Gloria use her magic to bring out a secret book, that tells about powerful artefacts.

"The golden heart was forge by the purest unicorn named Bright Eyes." Gloria started, "Which it can use to heal and help those within their hearts. It can also give and resorted life, if any pony will open their hearts and share they're spite with it, to make it warmer, brighter and stronger.

"It was Bright Eyes who made the golden heart and hidden it someway…in Galloping Valley."

That brings a surprise to all the ponies, even Spike. But then Gloria continued.

"But not until she put it into a deep sleep, to seal it powers. For thousands of years, the golden heart lead hidden, waiting until it's ready to be awaken and use it for good. If one pony who is dissented to Bright Eyes, the creator and be bounded to its new keeper."

"That's very interesting." Said Twilight, "But does it say where it's now hidden?"

"I'm afraid…it didn't say anything."

That make something disappointed.

"But you did say the heart is hidden someway in the valley," Rainbow Dash reminding, "so there must be soon clues about it."

"Are you forgetting something," said Pinkie Pie also reminding something else, "the first riddle had did make us come here. Maybe the other two can give us a clue."

"What riddle?" ask Jasmine.

Ember explained about her dream, with the voice that told her there are three riddles that can help find the heart. It surprise her Maren Tone friends and her mother, then made her curious about what Ember told her.

Just then, the ponies hear a loud noise that came from outside.

"Was that thunder?" wonder Spike.

Merissa's dark cloud has already arrived in Galloping Valley and heading over to Maren Tone. It's already got bigger and began to rampage.


	12. The dark storm

**I want to make this interesting, with dark storms and Ember's next spell.**

* * *

The dark storm had already cover Galloping Valley and Maren Tone. The wind blow strong as the trees are about to fall. Thundering sounds roar through the skies and lightning strikes down, making a lot of damage.

The ponies are now panicking and screaming, as the storm grow bigger.

Twilight and her friends run at of the library, to see what's going on and shocking to see the dark storm.

"I never a black cloud like that before." mutter Rainbow Dash.

"But it was supposed to be sunny." bellowed Shooting Star, when the thunder roars.

"What's happen Gloria?" cried Sweet Stuff in fear.

"I don't know." Gloria replied looking at the storm. "But whatever it is, it's bad. I can sense that."

"You're right." Twilight agreed with Gloria, "This is not an ordinary storm clouds."

"You're right. I think it's made of dark magic."

It brings fear to the ponies.

Wind Whistler the head of the pegasus ponies of Galloping Valley and also Shooting Star's mum, flew down and warn Gloria about the weather.

"Gloria," she warn, "we're not sure about this storm, this not any storm clouds I know, but this is a wild one. It came out of no way and its bolts and wind are making a lot of damage.

"But there's something that worst, some of the fillies are in trouble in the valley and couldn't get back. Even the animals are in danger."

Fluttershy was shock to hear some animals are in danger, even the fillies. "What do we do?" she cried.

"Where's Corn Flour?" ask Gloria.

"She is in the valley to save them." Said Wind Whistler.

"Alright then, you better get many pegasi as you can and see what you can do the stop the storm."

"I'm on it. Shooting Star, Melody I need you."

"Let me help." suggested Rainbow Dash. "I know how to handle storm cloud and I am the fastest flyer."

"Lucky to hear that," Wind Whistler agreed, "we need all the help we can get."

The four pegasi ponies flew to the storm clouds.

"Corn Flour need some help in the valley," Suggest Gloria, "and the ponies in Maren Tone need to get inside, so I need some volunteers."

Ember suggest "I'll go help Corn Flour, she needs a lot of help."

Jasmine volunteer, so does Twilight and Applejack she strong enough to get through the wind. Fluttershy wants to help, she need to save the animals knowing some of them may get hurt.

"O.K, then." Said Gloria, "Once you find Corn Flour, she let you know what to do."

"Sweet Stuff and I will go and help around Maren Tone." Buttons suggested.

"I'll help too." agreed Rarity.

"Me two." Said Spike.

"Me three." Whaled Pinkie Pie.

"We'll meet back here when we're done." Twilight suggest.

"Good plan." Gloria agreed, "Now hurry, the storm is getting wild. So be careful."

Twilight, Fluttershy, Applejack, Ember and Jasmine hurry off to the valley, with Ember and Jasmine lead the way.

While the rest stays and hurry around Maren Tone.

* * *

Just in the valley, the five ponies had mange to get through the wind of the storm, but it's getting stronger by the minute and a sleet began to fall. Until they meet up with Corn Flour, a apple green earth pony with sunshine blond hair and corn cutie mark. She really Jasmine auntie and the head of the earth ponies, always been so strong and knows how to take care of things.

"Corn Flour!" Ember cried to get her attention.

Corn Flour notice hear and called out. "Ember, this a good thing you're here and I'm glad you brought some help!

"The animals are panicking and they need to get in to shelter."

"Let me take care of them!" suggest Jasmine loudly, "I can get to the den for shelter."

"I'll gave you a helping hoof." Said Fluttershy getting tough to save some animals.

"There's also some fillies had got lost and trapped in the wind." Corn Flour continued, "They may be in trouble and they're too young to get through."

"How many fillies are there?" ask Applejack.

"Three."

"Then we better get them now!" suggest Twilight, "It looks like the wind is getting strong!"

"You're right Twilight." Ember agreed. "Let's go."

Twilight, Ember, Applejack and Corn Flour rush of two found the lost fillies. While Fluttershy and Jasmine went off to help the animals.

Just as the four ponies march through the storm, they can hear the cry of the scared fillies.

They can see two earth pony fillies haggle together beside a rock. And where is the third one?

"Help us!" cried the first filly.

"We lost our friend Mimic!" said the second one, "She maybe in trouble."

"Don't worry," said Ember knowing the fillies fear, "We'll help her."

"But how do we suppose to find her?" ask Applejack.

"Let me go on ahead, you'll take those two back to meet up with Fluttershy and Jasmine."

Twilight could not let Ember on her own, when she suggested. "What Ember, I'll go with you. Applejack and Corn Flour we'll take the young ones."

The two fillies followed the two earth ponies to the den for cover, while Twilight and Ember went ahead to find Mimic as the sleet became heavier.

They can't see through and they don't stand a chance ageist the strong cold wind.

"This is the work of dark magic!" Twilight cried, "I wish had a spell to get through!"

"But I do!" Ember replied, "And is a good chance to use it!"

She began to use her magic to summon a shield spell, which is a big bright force field bubble. Strong enough to protect and able to get through. Twilight was amazed again, this is the third time Ember can use some great spells.

"We should be save in here." Said Ember, "But I need to keep it steady."

As they march through with the shield spell, they can hear somepony crying. It was Mimic, a young lime green unicorn. She was scared and all alone.

"Mimic!" Twilight call out, "Don't be afraid, we're here to help you! Get in the shield quickly and get close to us!"

The little unicorn got in to Ember's shield, Twilight hold her close with her wing and let Ember lead the way, as she try very hard to keep the shield will. If she let loose of it, then they won't get through.

* * *

Rainbow Dash is helping the pegasi ponies to clear off the storm, but no matter how they try, the storm is getting tough. Rainbow Dash did learn from Twilight that it is the work of dark magic, not from Discord's clouds. But someone else.

Bolts of lightning keep the pegasi ponies from coming near and some of them got zapped by them.

Wind Whistler is the wisest pegasus that ever fly. She was trying to work out a plan. Until, her wing got zapped by one of the lightning bolts.

"Mum!" Screamed Shooting Star in terror, seeing her mother get hit.

"Wind Whistler!" cried Melody with horror.

Wind Whistler fell with a damage wing, Shooting Star hurry down to save her. As she got her, Rainbow Dash flew in to help.

"What can we do?" cried Melody in fear, "We can't hold much longer, the storm is about to destroy the valley.

"Unless we had a secret weapon." mutter Shooting Star holding Wind Whistler.

Rainbow Dash think that Shooting Star is right, the only secret weapon she had is…, then the gears in her head is now turning.

"I know had a secret weapon." She suggested, "I'll use the sonic rainboom. Get Wind Whislter some help and get as many pegasus ponies to clear the way.

"Trust me, I know what to do."

Shooting Star and Melody had just met Rainbow Dash, they do heard of the sonic rainboom and they heard the Rainbow Dash is the one who can to it. They quickly agreed, as Melody get the pegasi out of the skies, while Shooting Star hurry to get Wind Whistler save on the ground.

Rainbow Dash began her speed, as she zoom along through the clouds and dodging the lightning bolts. In a few moment, as she got higher. She zoom down as fast as she could, she went faster, faster and faster, until a big explosion bust through the sky and clearing off the storm clouds with of the rainbow.

Rainbow Dash had unleash the sonic rainboom, which it is her secret weapon and she save the valley.

The ponies of Galloping valley were amazed, they have weakness something they have never seen before for.

* * *

Ember had her shield off, after knowing the sonic rainboom. It was the first time she seen it.

"This must be Rainbow Dash's work." Said Twilight with delight, "All right."

"Let's find Corn Flour and the others," suggest Ember, "then head back to Maren Tone."

* * *

Back in Maren Tone, as the sun begins to set, Twilight and her friends meet up with Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Spike, Rainbow Dash and the other ponies.

Gloria empress Ember with a hug. "Thank goodness you're alright and able to get through the storm safely." The she turn to Twilight and her Ponyville friends. "Thanks to your new friends here and to Rainbow Dash using her sonic rainboom. We would had been save."

The ponies in Maren Tone are cheering for Rainbow Dash, but it was a tragic victory. Maren Tone had been damage from the storm, Galloping Valley was now a miss and many for the ponies had been hurt.

"What kind of evil could do such sorcery?" Gloria continued with a sigh.

"I bet it could be the work of this Merissa." Said Applejack reminding the new villain.

"It could be." agreed Twilight, "She must have known we're searching for the golden heart and she was trying to stop us, so she can get it first."

"Then better keep searching for it." Suggest Rarity, "There no telling what she'll done next."

"I agreed to you Rarity," said Ember, "but I am getting tired right now. My shield had drain a lot of my energy. I can hardly left my head."

"Yes," agreed Gloria, "you better get some rest. You had a big day and you need a lot of straight to carry on. You can stay at the library and we'll see what we can do later."

Twilight understand, her friends need to rest and she was surprise that Ember take a lot of energy doing he shield spell. She likes to look at some new spell books at The Heaven Leaf Library.

But seeing what happen to Ember's home, Twilight wonder what will happen next. Like what Rarity said.

* * *

**I will forget Rainbow Dash's rainbow, like the time I think of Fluttershy's share?**


	13. The second riddle

**Like every chapter, this one took me a long time to work it. Even my sister want me to come down and do fevers, a lot of times. But let's carry on.**

* * *

Ember was now in darkness like before, but some fireflies appeared to her and dancing about.

"I know this," Ember remember she was in the same place where she get the first riddle. "Hello. Are you there? I did what you told me, but where can I go now?"

There was no answer, until a burst of flaming light appeared in front of her. Then the voice spook, which it is coming from the flame.

"You have mange to work out the first of my riddle." Said the voice, "Now you're on the next step of your quest."

"Who are you really?" ask Ember, "Are you trying to help me and my friends? And do you know where the golden heart might be?"

"I understand what you are going through and I notice about the dangers. There are worst then I thought. But for now, it time for the second part of the riddle, that will help guide you.

"_Journey through the mysterious place where the sun shimmers through the trees, until you came to the house of stone._

"_Then make your way to the centre, where you'll find the hidden chamber of shadows."_

That make Ember so confused.

"But what about the third riddle?" she ask, "Can you tell me now?"

"It will come to you," the voice continued, "when you are getting close and you'll be ready."

"Ready? Ready for what?"

The voice didn't replied to Ember question, when the flame turns brighter.

Ember awake with a start and find herself in her own bedroom. She was asleep, what happen back there was a dream, the same dream.

It was morning and she was surprise that she slept the night through. She never thought that she was very tired.

She heard a loud knock.

"Come in." she replied.

It was Fluttershy, Sweet Stuff and Melody. They were just coming in to check on Ember.

"Ember." Fluttershy smile, "You're awake, how do you feel?"

"Feeling better," said Ember, "for now. What's happening right now?"

"Your mum have request some ponies to fix up around Galloping Valley." said Melody. "Many of the ponies had be hurt during the storm yesterday and we have to do some clearing and cleaning up."

"Twilight is now in the library trying to find some clues for the golden heart." added Fluttershy, "She been doing it all morning and no luck."

"But I think we do." said Ember knowing the second riddle. "You won't believe this."

* * *

All of the ponies were in the library, when Ember told them about the dream she had.

"Wasn't that the same dream you have before?" ask Applejack.

"Yes," explained Ember, "but I think it was a vision, with that flame and that voice, the same one."

"You do suppose it was a ghost?" Pinkie Pie wonder, "My twitchy feeling is nearby."

"A ghost?" Spike shivered.

"There is no such this as ghost." Complied Twilight.

"But that's not all," Ember continued, "it has told me the second riddle that can help us.

"_Journey through the mysterious place where the sun shimmers through the trees, until you came to the house of stone._

"_Then make your way to the centre, where you'll find the hidden chamber of shadows."_

"That's the riddle?" ask Rainbow Dash. "What did you suppose that means?"

"I'm not sure, but the word of shimmers sound familiar."

"Is there any part of the valley you know?" ask Twilight.

The ponies of the valley were now trying to think which part of the valley, where the sun shimmers through the trees. They don't know where, but then they finally got it.

"The Shimmering Forest!" they cried.

"That is the one place the sun shimmers through," said Jasmine, "and it this the one mysteries place. Where nothing is even as it seems."

"But what is this house of stone?" Rarity wonder.

Gloria explained, "Someway in the Shimmering Forest, there was a stone house ruins, that is had been abandon for years."

"Was it like a castle ruins?" ask Fluttershy.

"I'm not sure, but it's close to be. It used to be the house of the elders of the valley, made out of stone. But I never heard of this chamber of shadows."

"That must be it!" Rainbow Dash incurred with a thought, "I bet that's where the golden heart is hidden. In the chamber of shadows!"

"We do found the elements of harmony back in the castle of the two sisters." said Rarity reminding Twilight, "So the heart might be there."

"There's only one to find out," suggested Twilight. "And that's…"

"Going into the Shimmering Forest!" Pinkie Pie jumping with joy. "Oh, that will be fun and it will be like the time we've went into the Everfree Forest!"

"I hope the Shimmering Forest is not too creepy." Fluttershy feel nervous again.

"Don't worry about it sweet heart." said Jasmine, "The Shimmering Forest is save enough to go around and it's full of beauty and harmless creatures. But sometimes the forest its fill with danger."

"Very well then," Gloria greed to it alright, "Twilight, I'll let you take Ember, Jasmine and Shooting Star to go with you, as you guides."

"Can we go too?" ask Buttons, "We want to help."

"I know you do, but you, Sweet Stuff and Melody must help around the valley. There a lot of clearing up to do, since the storm yesterday."

Twilight feeling unsure about Gloria's idea. "I'm grateful for your help," She said, "but…"

"Come on Twilight," said Ember, "We can't let you go into the forest alone and you going to need a lot of help. Like I did with you back in Canterlot."

"And if Ember goes," added Shooting Star, "I go."

"We should help around in the forest," said Jasmine, "we go camping around there sometimes."

Twilight was still unsure of it, but seeing someponies that can give her and friends a helping hoof. And feel grateful to have Ember at her side.

"Then, let's go." She suggested, "The golden heart is maybe waiting for us."

All the ponies cheered, as they have found their next step of the quest.

* * *

Merissa was spying on the ponies again, she had heard the whole this and just after the ponies cheered she came with a thought.

"What do they say, mistress?" ask Whiskers.

"They've work out where the heart is hidden," said the big snow cat, "in another forest, just near the valley. I never thought those ponies will do the work for me."

"But what if they get the heart first?" ask Azrael, "We might not stand a chance against them, if they find it."

"He is right." Black Claw agreed, "If we don't act eminently, the golden heart will be out of our reach." But then notice Merissa when she turn to him. "I mean your reach."

"Yes," Merissa agreed, "the ponies will be powerful if the find the golden heart. But there's nothing to worry about, now I have learn where to look.

"But for now, it's time do some more fun and that's in the forest.

"Go there now and follow the ponies when they got in the forest." She continued and order her goblin cats, then she made another portal. "This time we'll let them to do the search for us."

"But there is one problem." Black Claw warns his mistress. "The ponies had learned our weakness and we just…"

"No complains!" she hissed. "Just go and do not miss this up again!"

"Yes mistress." The goblin cats obey and head quickly in the portal, before their boss get angry.

* * *

An hour later, the nine ponies and Spike uprush the Shimmering Forest. It is big and mysterious. But it is not to dark, because some shimmering sun light from the trees is making much brighter.

"So that's the Shimmering Forest." Said Applejack looking at it. "And from the looks of it, I understand it give the name."

"It so lovely." said Fluttershy doing the something.

"I hope there are no Timberwolves in that forest." Mutter Rarity.

"What are we standing around here for?" Pinkie jumping with joy, "let's go and find that heart."

"We know the Shimmering Forest from the back of our hoof." Said Ember reminding with her, Jasmine and Lofty. "We should help around a little easier."

The ponies went into the forest, where is peaceful and full of sunlight shimmers thought. Which Fluttershy enjoys, she hope she'll meet some animals to be friends with.

"So you girls come to this forest a lot of times?" Twilight wonder.

"We came here to gather some herpes," said Jasmine, "and wild berries. But if we have to come here, we must always remember the two golden rules. Keep your eyes and ears opened."

"That reminds me the time we do exploring around here," said Shooting Star, she, Ember and they friends do some camping before in the forest, "and we do some crazy things too, most of the time."

"Do you do really do crazy thing Ember?" Rainbow Dash flew beside Ember with a smirk, "I bet you and I were a like."

"You were awesome when you race with Rainbow Dash and Applejack back," Pinkie Pie agreed, "Helping us with the goblin cats and showing your cool spell. Like that seeking spell, the blazing light and the awesome shield. Can you do anything else?" She smile at Ember for an answer.

"I know some rare spell I study." Ember explained, "I only use those them if there's any trouble. I don't show them off, they're too precious to waste on silly games."

That makes Twilight agreed, but then Ember continued.

"That reminds me the one spell I use before, a very rare spell that no unicorn can do."

"What was it?" ask Twilight

"I'm not sure what it was, but it somehow makes any creature turn into good. When they're in a bad way or something if they have a sad life. It is a mystery to me."

Twilight had never heard that spell before, surly the elements of harmony can do something good and incredible. But what Ember can do is mystery. Dose Ember had an element or is it something?

* * *

**If you know the mystery, let's find out. **


	14. The unfriendly tree

**I would have finished this chapter, but I had a family trip for the weekend. For my granny's birthday and going fishing. All I catch was a bush sticks and no fish.**

**It took me a long time to do this chapter.**

* * *

"Where do you suppose this house of stone might be?" Rarity inquired.

"Gloria said that it is in the middle of this forest." Twilight reminding. "If I know what that means."

"The house of stone is in the deepest part of the forest." Said Jasmine. "I don't know if will find it or not."

"You mean there's something around here?" ask Spike in fear.

"Come on Spike." Said Ember, "There's nothing to be afraid of, we perfectly safe."

Ember was close to be right, just in the shadows under the trees, the goblin cats were watching them. They trying to follow the ponies, so they can lead to the house of stone where the golden heart maybe hidden.

"Do we have to be here?" complained Black Claw, "There's some sunlight around here and we hate the day light."

"Be quiet." Snapped Azrael quietly. "We have to keep on their tales. Let's get in the trees, they won't spot us from above."

The goblin cats climb up the trees, but it will be hard for them. They hate the light so mush, that they were so close to it. But they can see will in the trees, as they leap from branch to branch.

Pinkie Pie could feel her twitchy tale, which means something will happen.

"Watch out girls," she warn, "something is close."

"What kind of something?" Fluttershy squealed.

Whiskers was just behind the two cats, when the branch he was on snap off and got clumsy by fell down and got the ponies attention.

"A goblin cat!" yelled Rarity with a shock.

"Here now!?" cried Twilight, "How that possible!?"

"Wait a minute," inquired Ember noticing that Whiskers is the only one they saw, "Where's the other two?"

The two goblin cats came down from the trees, they were now mad of Whiskers for blowing their cover.

"Curse you Whiskers! Why do you have to be so clumsy!?" shouted Azrael.

"So you're they goblin cats you've told us about." Shooting Star utter.

"That's them." replied Rainbow.

"I don't know how you've find us!" Twilight snapped at the monsters, "But you better not stand in our way!"

"It was you who should not stand in our way," Azrael trying to remind them, "and now it's time to teach you a lesson!"

"Oh really?" smirked Ember, "Well now you have reviled yourself, we can take you on."

"Oh yeah?"

"That's right." Applejack declared, "It's our hoofs vs your claws."

"I don't have hoofs." complained Spike, because he only got claws.

"But first," suggested Azrael was a smirk, "I like to see you try and catch us."

The goblin cats move quickly in to the bushes, the ponies couldn't be fast enough. But they knew that they'll pounce on them any second.

The ponies hear the bushes moved, that is where the monsters are hidden. And they must know that the goblin cats are trying to be cunning.

Black Claw was up in the tree again and about to strike on Applejack.

Jasmine spotted him and cried, "Applejack! Heads up!"

Applejack notice, when Black Claw launch in attract, but then Applejack and use her kick to hit Black Claw, right in the face and then he bang himself on the tree he was in.

"Take that you varmint!" She smirk.

"Why you." moaned Black Claw and then hiss for another ponce.

But it was Jasmine turn to kick, when she did and Black Claw had another brose.

Applejack and Jasmine turn to each other and made a high hoof.

Just then, Whiskers is now about to put his claws on Rarity. She let out a cry, but then Spike got in between them and use his fire to stop Whiskers.

Whiskers almost got fired, but his tail was on fire. He yelped about in panic, because his tail is burning.

"Look at him dance!" Pinkie laugh, then made herself a mud pie and then splatted it in Whiskers face.

Then Rarity give him good kick. "Don't you ever trying to get you claws on me." She snapped. She then turn back to Spike, "Thank you for saving me. My little Spiky Wacky."

Which made Spike blush.

Twilight stay still, until Azrael came out to strike her. But use her teleport to save herself and had Azrael miss.

"Hey kitty." Said a voice next to Azrael.

It was Ember, when she charge at him with her horn and had him toss to the air.

Rainbow Dash give him a good kick once Azrael is in the air and had him hit the ground. "That will teach you to mess with us!" she mutter.

As for Lofty ad Fluttershy, when she could hardly do anything. They notice the goblin cats cannot stand the light. So the flew up above the trees, remove the tree leave block the sunlight and had them shine on the goblin cats.

"You guys could use a little sun." said Shooting Star to the goblin cats.

They screamed, that they really hate the light and then they dash off, being beating by some ponies for the second time.

* * *

Merissa watch the whole thing and she not please, for her goblin cats are supposed to keep on the ponies' tales nothing being notice.

"If those ponies think they have won," she mutter, "I don't think so, I have the claws in this party. Let's get the roots on them."

She summon a crystal shard, add some of her spells in to them and zapped it into the mirror. To send it to where the ponies are.

* * *

"Great team work, every pony!" Twilight said proudly and then all of the ponies cheered.

"We show them!" whaled Rainbow Dash with a flying loop.

"Does this mine were safe?" ask Shooting Star.

Her question was so close to answer, when they feel a chill in the air and then they hear a sound of lightning coming from the skies.

"Do tell me the storm is back." mutter Applejack.

A lightning bolt hit a big tree of the forest, but it didn't set it on fire. Because the lightning bolt is Merissa's shard. When a facing appeared on the tree, not very friendly face with glowing eyes and moaned at the ponies. The tree have come to life, but under an evil spell by Merissa.

"What this!?" Ember wonder, but in fear.

Two of the tree branches became like hands, as they are about to grab the ponies, when its roots are pull out from the ground. Now the ponies are facing three giant monster trees.

They were now in terror, as they gasped with widen eyes. Same thing as Spike.

"What shell we do?" Fluttershy ask while she is frighten from the look of the moaned trees.

"Run!" cried Twilight.

The others agreed and they ran for their lives.

The tree monster moaned with anger, they stagger its roots which they were now foots and march away the ponies.

"I don't understand," said Jasmine in terror, "we never get trees like this on in the Shimmering Forest and they were supposed to be friendly trees."

"Not that tree," complained Rarity, "and that's not a trees, that's a monster tree!"

"And this one is worse than the Timberwolves!" added Applejack.

"From the look of that lightning bolts," Twilight thought of it and with Spike riding on her, "it's the work of another dark spell. How could this happen?"

"Worry about that later!" Ember suggested, "We need to keep alive!"

She was right, as the ponies could see that the monster tree are close behind them and they are now rampaging in the forest, breaking down the other trees in its path and focusing every animals to flee with fear.

The ponies came to a steep hill and a bit high up top, the ponies with wings can fly up easily, but the others who _don't _have wings is going to climb the hill and the monster was close behind them.

Applejack is strong enough to reach the top, Pinkie Pie and Rarity had found it hard to climb the steep hill, but Applejack and Twilight through down some vines to pull them up as they climb.

Ember and Jasmine follow behind them.

"Hurry up," whaled Rainbow Dash, "that thing is coming fast!"

They were half way there, when the tree came along and slam the ground to make it sheik.

It cause Ember and Jasmine to tumble down the hill, then suddenly the monster grabbed the two ponies in each hand.

"Ember!" cried Twilight.

"Jasmine!" cried Shooting Star.

"Some pony do something!" Pinkie yelled in panic.

"I'm on it!" said Rainbow Dash. She charge down to monster, Twilight followed, so does Applejack when she slide down the hill with some vines.

Twilight unless a beam on to the tree face, but it didn't take any damage and made the tree mad.

Rainbow Dash had try to bash the tree, but the tree was too big and too rough. Applejack use the vine like a rope and got a hold of the arm where Jasmine is. She pull with all her might, but the monster was strong too that it slow Applejack slowly to it.

Just then, something came out of no way and unless a sword to slash the trees' hand where Ember is, then to where Jasmine is.

Rainbow Dash quickly catch Jasmine and Twilight catches Ember.

"What just happen?" wonder Ember to Twilight.

"I don't know," said Twilight, "and where that sword come from?"

The sword that help Ember and Jasmine had disappeared, then appeared in front of the monster was a young blue stallion unicorn, with indigo and blue streaked hair. Also had a white star on his forehead close to his horn. His cutie is a grey four star, with a light blue sphere in the middle and two small white line in between the below point of the star, like it was been stab down in a flash. He a bold stallion with brown eyes and a sort of charm.

"Arthur!" cried Shooting Star, Jasmine and Ember with joy. He a friend to the two ponies and Ember.

Her eyes were wide open with surprise and with silent.

The tree monster was getting angry with the blue unicorn. But then Arthur was not afraid, he lit up his horn which is blue colour and use his magic to make him disappeared, as he is now invisible.

The tree was shock to find him disappeared. But then felt a blast from beside from.

"Over here!" cried a voice. It was Arthur, he was standing near a cliff.

The tree charge on to him, but as the monster go closer. The brave unicorn disappeared again and got behind it. Then he use his powers to blast the tree and push it down the cliff.

The tree tumble down off the cliff and with a crash, the tree monster landed some big rock on it back, which cause it to brick in to bits. Just then, the shard that was in the tree had shattered, because of the blast and then the tree reviser to its old self.

* * *

"Who is that?" ask Fluttershy looking the blue unicorn.

"That's Arthur Cailburn." Shooting Star explain, "The coolest and most amazing unicorn in Galloping Valley. He's one of friends and…"

"And such a hero," whaled Rarity feeling amaze from Arthur heroic rescue, "And how creaming he is."

Which made Spike jealous.

Arthur went to seeing Ember, when she embrace him with a hug.

The other ponies rush over to meet Arthur, which Twilight and her five friends notice what Ember is doing.

"Does Ember tell you?" said Jasmine with a smile then she whisper to them, "Arthur is Ember's boyfriend. Well…I mean…at less he going to be."

Twilight and her friends were surprise, they didn't realized that Ember had a secret coltfriend.

Ember notice that, then suddenly feel embarrass. Then quickly move away from Arthur with a blush.

"It's great to see you again Arthur." She said slowly, "But where were you?"

"I doing some training after you have left," Arthur explain, "Taking sometime on my own. But when I heard about what happen. I hurried back and I was shocking to see the valley in a big mess. Because of the storm yesterday.

"Then when I hear you've have return and on to something imported. I hurried here and it's a good thing I did."

"Well if it wasn't for you bravery," said Rarity, "We wouldn't been killed."

"That was awesome battle." whaled Rainbow Dash but then get surprise by it. "I mean…me and Applejack could have taken care of it."

Applejack notice that.

"I thought you can use some help," said Arthur, "just in case something else happens."

"Glad to have some help." said Twilight, "Come on we need to get to the house of stone."

* * *

**I also made the new pony Arthur and part of his name Cailburn is that I thought of the sword from Sonic and the black knight. I also wonder what sweet moment between him and Ember, Like Twilight and Flash. **


	15. The house of stone

The goblin cats had been humiliated for the third time, as they taking a break in the shadows under one of the fallen trees. Until they hear a growing voice, they look out and to their shock. Merissa was standing in front of them, standing tall and with a hood on.

"Mistress," Azrael inquired slowly, "what are you doing here?"

"I have put my fate in you three useless fools," mutter Merissa with glared eyes, "and yet you couldn't do thing right. So now like I said, it's time to do things my own way.

"For now, the ponies will find the heart for me and when they do," she continued with a wicked smile, "…it will be mine, but to awaken its power I need one pony to help me do that and one those ponies shell be useful to do that."

* * *

Meanwhile, the ponies journey on through the forest along with Arthur, who save them from the tree monster.

"Thanks for saving us back there Arthur," said Twilight, "it was really nobble of you."

"Don't mention it Princess Twilight," replied Arthur, "it was the least I can do."

"You've heard of me?"

"Of course, I've heard about your actions along with your gang and it's really impressive."

"Thanks. But there's one thing. How do you manage to find us so quickly?"

"If you like to know," said Shooting Star, "Arthur is a special pony like you and Ember. He the unicorn of aura, soon to be the aura knight and to be our protector."

That brings amazement to Twilight.

"An aura knight?" whaled Pinkie Pie, "A protect for all ponies? How cool was that?"

"Even using that sword," added Rarity, "and facing that terrible tree monster. I never imagine we'll been safe by a knight."

"But what's an aura?" Rainbow Dash wonder and confused.

Twilight explain. "An aura is a sprite feeling, an emotion. We all have auras."

"That's right." Agreed Ember, "Arthur has the power to sense any pony or creatures auras. That how he was able to find us and can do some spells that no unicorn can, like the invisibility spell and summon his sword."

"Well, I'm glad he on our side," said Applejack, "and that power he use is way incredible. Also good as Ember and Twilight."

"Thanks Applejack." inquired Arthur, "But am not really an aura knight just yet, I still need to work on my skills."

Twilight find it even more amazing. She never thought there's another pony that can do some rare spell in Galloping Valley, she would have learn new spell at the Heaven Leaf Library.

And also, Arthur remind her of her brother Shimmer Armor, she wonder there _were _something between Ember and Arthur, like the time she had with her big brother.

"So Ember," Twilight ask Ember, "What's this about you and Arthur? I remember you ask about him when we arrived."

Ember blush, "Well we do have a lot in common. We were good friends back before I move on with my studies. Arthur had always be there for me, just like the time I've been there for him and to all my filly hood friends."

"But what beautiful moments you had with Arthur?" Twilight ask again with a smirk.

"I'm not telling you. Those are just secrets between us."

"Sorry." Twilight apologises quickly and then say something else. "Ember, when you can to Canterlot. The truth is I was really worried about it, I was been a fateful student to Princess Celestia and I've become a princess like her, you've be accepted to be her new student.

"I don't mean to be rude, but I never thought that things are turning so…new."

"You know what Twilight?" Ember said with a little smile, "I felt the same right after when I accepted Celestia. I excited at first, but soon I felt so worried that I'm not sure I about.

"I have move on to a new teacher, my mum said that Celestia will help me with my studies. I really hate to leave her and all of my friends.

"But I just have to and I can't just let them down. Yet it's really hard for me, they always be there for me. As much as I always be there for them. Just like I said a minute ago."

Twilight thought about her Ponyville friends and how they always be anyway with her and be there for her. She even do the same for them. She guesting that she and Ember did had something in common.

"But when I meet you," Ember continued, "and your Ponyville friends, things starting to get better for me."

"Too me," Twilight agreed, "and I can learn a lot of thing about you."

"Like what?"

Twilight was about to say something, when Spike call out.

"Hey! Do you think it is the deepest part of the forest?"

"It should be." said Arthur, "The house of stone is just maybe through those brushes."

"Oh my." Rarity complain "I hope I won't get those twigs in my mane."

"We've better hurry. The sun will be setting in a few hours."

"So soon?" Applejack in for a surprise, "How long we've in the wood before we enter?"

"I think we need to get to the house before dark." Twilight suggested.

"There's something you should," Arthur continued, "There's some rumours about the house of stone."

"What can of rumours?" ask Rainbow Dash.

"There's some sort of sprite leaving there."

"You mean…a ghost?" ask Fluttershy in fear.

"A ghost!?" Spike whaled, then grabbing hold of Twilight.

"Oh come on Spike," Twilight inquired, "you don't really believe in ghost, do you?"

"No…not r-really."

"Well then," suggest Ember, "it too late to turn back now."

Twilight agreed with Ember, so does the other ponies, well Fluttershy is close. She is now nervous about the house of stone, but she has to go on with her friends and they have a job to do.

* * *

The ponies are have a hard time, by getting through the thick brushes. But is a good thing Arthur is with them, he use his magic to summon a sword to cut through, the sword was exactly the one he use to save Ember and Jasmine.

They make their way through deep into the woods, in the unknown part of the Shimmering Forest.

Until they found a stone step, they can see more steps made out of stone and there they notice a strange ruins over run with wild plants of moss, ivies, weeds and the trees are cover in from above the place, there was some sunlight coming through. There were walls with holes, windows and falling roofs, but some other roofs still on.

"This must be it," said Shooting Star, "the house of stone."

"But it does look a house," said Spike, "look more like a maze."

"And it sure need some fixing and some cleaning up." added Rarity with complains.

"No telling the golden heart is hidden in there." Twilight inquired.

"It looks creepy." said Fluttershy nerviest.

"What are we waiting for?" Rainbow demand, "Let go and find the golden heart."

"Alright, let's go in." Twilight suggest, "But let be careful, no tell what dangers we might find."

When the ponies enter the house of stone, they never through it will be quite big, there was nothing but ruin walls with old rooms, plants ivy and weeds everyway. And Spike was close to be right, the house of stone is like a maze.

"This is so confusing," complain Rainbow Dash, "where do we look."

"The riddle did mention something about the chamber of shadows," said Jasmine trying to remember, "This that right Ember?"

"That right," explain Ember, "I think that's where we look first."

"I think we should spilt up in to groups," suggest Arthur with a plan, "that way it will be much earlier to look."

"Good idea," Twilight agreed, "if one of use has found anything, let us know."

Twilight is alright with Spike and Applejack.

Rarity is with Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash.

Arthur is with Shooting Star.

And Ember is with Fluttershy and Jasmine.

They've search everyway, but found nothing. They look in the rooms with roof and other ones that don't have roofs. I've look for an hour and the sun will set soon.

Ember, Jasmine and Fluttershy were in the garden and the centre of the house of stone, where there's a beautiful fountain with three statues of the three kinds of ponies, an earth pony, a pegaus pony and unicorn.

Ember was looking at the statues, while Jasmine and Fluttershy were looking at the wild flowers.

Just then, something had caught Ember attention. A glowing bubble came out of no way and pop its self on Ember's horn. Then Ember could feel a strange sort of trance, as she can see some sparkles burst from the bubble. She was so in silent when a voice came to her ears .The same voice in her dream.

"You are getting close," said the warm voice, "to find what you looking for and to your destiny.

"You will not do thing alone, your friends are by your side and your spark of friendship will always keep you going.

"Now for the third riddle. _In the darkness you will enter, but fear not for the little glow friends will lighten you the way._

"_Look into the pool of fire, when the sun shines before setting._

"_Knowing this, the one pony who will became one with the heart of gold_. _If she carries the mark of the heart and understand what she will do."_

"But what does that mean?" Ember wonder.

There was no replied, but the golden sparkles from the bubble are now shooting towards the fountain.

Just then, Ember could hear other voice.

"Ember? Ember!" cried the voice.

Soon everything in Ember's trance disappeared and Ember was back to where she was. The one who is calling her was Jasmine.

"What's happen to you?" she wonder, "It looks like you've see a ghost."

That word bring a shock to Fluttershy, "You don't mean that's the spirt that Arthur was talking about?" she squalled.

Ember explained about what happen to her and that make Jasmine and Fluttershy so confused.

"I don't see any bubble, but the golden sparkles you mention sounded pretty."

"They heading towards the fountain." Ember continued.

They look at the fountain, with wondering thoughts.

"You know what I think," said Jasmine with the thought, "I think the garden _is _the centre of the house."

"I think you're right," Ember agreed, "and I think the fountain is maybe the entrance to the chamber of shadows."

"We better let Twilight know," Fluttershy suggested, "and see that you're right Ember.

Ember agreed to Fluttershy's plan. She and the other two ponies hurried to get the others.

* * *

In five minutes, all the ponies are in the garden just at the fountain. Ember had explained about it and then Twilight studies the fountain.

"You sure this?" Rainbow complained to Ember, "It looks like an ordinary fountain to me."

"Well I think it's devein." Rarity taking inters to the statues. "But it is a shame that there no water to go with it."

"Hold on," Twilight confits as she remove the ivies from beneath the statues, "there something there. Some sort of puzzle."

It was a turning puzzle, with a turning disk. There were symbols and they need to work out which symbols go with the statues.

"I believe you are right Ember," said Twilight with delight, "this is must be the entrance. But to open it, we need to solve this puzzle."

"Oh. Me, me, me." Whaled Pinkie popping beside Twilight. "Let me do it, I just love to solve puzzle."

Pinkie quickly turns them with a turning disk before Twilight. The disk turn the symbols, until a tree symbol came under the earth pony statue, then a cloud came under the pegaus statue and a star symbol came under the unicorn.

Suddenly, the statues are going something. They began to move away, then some steps appeared with leads down.

The ponies mouth were wide open, Pinkie solve the puzzle and open the entrance.

"I don't know how she does that." Applejack inquired about Pinkie Pie, "but I am glad she did."

Twilight and Ember went to take a look down the stone steps.

"Do see anything?" ask Shooting Star.

"Not really." Twilight replied, "Is too dark."

"Maybe that's why they call it the chamber of shadows." Rainbow with a thought.

"We're not thinking about going down there are we?" ask Fluttershy feeling nervous.

"Yeah," Spike agreed, "it look spooky."

"Alright," Ember suggest, "any pony who's brave enough, will go inside. While the rest will stay out here, in case anything happens."

Fluttershy and Spike were too nervous to go in, Rarity decide to stay with them. So does Jasmine and Shooting Star.

So Twilight, Ember, Pinkie Pie, Applejack and Rainbow Dash were available to go in the chamber of shadows.

"I wish I can go down with you," said Arthur, "but knowing the other might be unprotected. So I'll stay with them."

"Great idea Arthur," Twilight agreed, "we'll take it from here."

"Come on," Rainbow Dash demand, "let's go in."

Twilight went in first, follow by Rainbow, Applejack and Pinkie.

Ember went after them, but Arthur stop her for a moment.

"Be careful," he said, "no telling what you will find down there."

Ember smile a little with sweet moments, "Don't worry about me," she replied, "I know what I'm doing, I hope. You just stay put."

The two unicorns look each other eyes for a moment.

"Ember, what doing? Come on!" cried Twilight.

Ember snapped out of it and hurry inside.

Arthur watch her go, while the mares who are now with him had notice a sweet moment.

"Eh, what just happen there?" Spike wondered.


	16. The pool of fire

**I like to have this chapter done, before I go for London with my best friend. I'll do the next one if I have time.**

* * *

Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie and Ember had enter the chamber of shadows. It was so dark that they cannot see, but let out her horn to get some light.

"There," she sigh, "that's better."

"I wonder if were underneath the house of stone." Rainbow wonder, she can't fly underground. So she just have to put her hoofs on the ground.

"Well we _are _underground." Pinkie complained.

"You think this tunnel will take to the heart?" Applejack ask.

"We've just have to wait and see." Said Twilight, "We have come this far and we won't quit."

Suddenly the light in Twilight horn is starting to fade, she doesn't understand why, but can't use her magic right now.

"Twilight." yelled Rainbow as she can't see again, "What just happen?"

"I don't know," Twilight explained, "but so how I can't use my magic down here."

"I think there some sort of spell," said Ember, "its properly keeping anyone from using magic to get thought this chamber."

"Oh great." Applejack huffed, "I had a feeling we'll get lost down here in the dark. I mean, does any pony see anything?"

The ponies trying to think of idea, when Pinkie notice something.

"Hey look," she whale, "there a little light!"

"I don't see any light." Twilight inquired.

"What there it is." said Ember seeing the little light, just above them.

Then there another one, that is dancing about. Then more tiny lights appeared and had lighten the chamber.

"What are they?" Twilight wonder.

Rainbow flew to take a look and surprise. "They're fireflies!"

"But what are the fireflies going down here?" Applejack wonder.

"I don't know," said Pinkie looking the pretty fireflies, "but they really do light thing up."

Then something hit Ember, "Of course," she cried, "This what the part third riddle. _In the darkness you will enter, but fear not, for the little glow friends will lighten your way._

"Those fireflies maybe the little glow friends."

Just then, more fireflies appeared and most of them began to dance along the chamber, which somehow showing the ponies the way.

"What are they doing now?" ask Rainbow Dash.

"I think they want us to follow them." Twilight inquired.

"And I bet they know where the heart is." Ember added.

The five ponies hurry along the chamber, letting the little glow friends lighten the way and that's to their light, the ponies can see well.

* * *

In the garden, the other ponies and Spike were just waiting for Twilight and the others.

"Maybe we should go in the chamber and catch up with Twilight and the others." Said Spike starting to feel worried.

"I sure they'll be fine Spike dear." Inquired Rarity. "Along as Rainbow Dash and Applejack are with her."

"Don't forget about Ember," added Shooting Star, "and Pinkie Pie."

"And you should know about Ember," Jasmine inquired, "she is the bravest pony I know, ever sense our filly hood."

"We notices." Fluttershy agreed, "She mush like Twilight, in a different way. And she mush kinder and understandable."

"She always encourage us a lot of times," added Shooting Star, "and were glad to have her."

"But still, what if something happens to them?" ask Spike.

"We just have to give them some time," suggest Arthur, "but if they do run in to trouble. We'll rush down there and help them."

"But can we see in the dark?" ask Jasmine.

"I could shine some light for us." Said Rarity with a suggestion.

"And who goner keep the entrance open? We don't want to be shut in."

"You do have a point."

"What about those horrible goblin cats?" Fluttershy remind her friends, "What if they show up again?"

"Don't worry about." Said Shooting Star, "If they do, we'll handle them. Pulse we know what they can stand off and now we have Arthur by our side."

"Oh yes." agreed Rarity with an encouragement to Arthur, "With some pony as brave and noble like you, dear Arthur. You be willing to protect us. Will you?"

"Um, of course I will." Said Arthur, "That's why I'm here."

"But also," Spike added, "Fluttershy can use her Stare on the goblin cats. Like she did before on one of them."

Fluttershy was getting embraces, that she turn her face away.

Just as the ponies were talking and waiting for the others, they didn't know they've been watch. Someone is watching them from inside the stone house, someone with a wicked chuckle.

* * *

Twilight, Ember and the other ponies are making their way through the underground chamber, with the fireflies lighten the way.

"Fluttershy would have love these little one." Said Applejack thinking about Fluttershy.

"And how pretty they are." added Pinkie.

"Forget about the fireflies," Rainbow Dash demand, "are we getting close to the golden heart yet. This is goner take like…forever."

"Ember," Twilight ask, "What is it again the third riddle say? We must know the glue."

"Well, it did say something about a pool of fire," Said Ember, "and it want us to look it to it."

"What's the pool of fire?" Applejack wonder.

"I don't have a glue, but I think we should look for it."

"And how do we find a pool that can be on fire?" inquired Rainbow.

"Like that one?" said Pinkie Pie.

They came to the end of the chamber, where they find an around pool. The water is normal and not a fire.

"You think this is the pool of fire?" Applejack wonder.

"The riddle mention the sun will shine in it before setting." said Ember.

"But there is no sun in here." Rainbow Dash looking around.

Twilight was depress that she and her friends had found nothing. When Ember notice a switch, just near the pool and with a hoof print on it. Without a second thought, she priest it and then the chamber is about to move.

"What did you do Pinkie?" whaled Rainbow.

"I didn't do anything." Pinkie Pie complained.

"This must be a trap!" cried Twilight.

Just before the ponies make a move, a hatch opened slowly from the left side. Opening a small window with bars in it.

"O.K, so it's not a trap." Inquired Rainbow Dash looking at the hatch.

Just then, the light of the setting sun shines on to the pool, then the water of the pool turn into a fiery colour. As like the water of the pool as turn into turn itself.

"The pool of fire!" Twilight with amazement, "The light of the sunset must have shine on it to make it like fire."

"So we've have to look into it, right?" Applejack inquired.

"That's what the riddle said." Ember reminding.

The five ponies look carefully into the pool, it was hard for them to look. Because all they can see is fire in the water.

Pinkie touch the pool without asking.

"Pinkie!" cried Twilight, "Don't touch it!"

"Oh well you relax Twilight." Pinkie complained with a smile. "It's just normal water."

It makes the four ponies so unsurprised. Just then, Ember notice something in the middle of the pool, something bright and shine through the water. She think it could be the heart. So she reach out her hoof, to see if she can get it.

"What are you doing Ember?" Twilight wonder.

"I think this is it." Ember replied without turn over to Twilight.

And then she felt something, something she hope for. She take it out and in her hoof it a heart shape object, made in pure gold with lining patterns in darker gold and another heart sharp in the middle. It is the golden heart, that shines on the ponies.

"Holey bucket of apples." cried Applejack. "This must be it."

"The golden heart!" Twilight whaled with delight and take from Ember. "We've found it."

The shine of the heart vanish, as it's out of the pool and the light of the setting sun.

"It's so pretty," Pinkie looking at the heart, "and it's made of gold."

Rainbow took the heart from Twilight, so she can take a look.

"How awesome is this!" Rainbow said with delight, "I'll be like Daring Doo, who has finally found the hidden treasure that is made of gold!"

"You mean we've found it," complained Applejack, the she turn to Twilight, "What next Twilight?"

"We need to take to Princess Celestia," Twilight suggest, "She might know how to work the heart. It presses powerful magic and its powers is not yet awaken."

"What do you mean not awaken?" ask Rainbow Dash.

"I don't know yet. But the book said that only the one unicorn who can use it powers for good and I don't know who."

Ember notice something about the heart, something that caught her interest. And what does the last part of the riddle said?

Her thought was shatter, when the ponies hear a scream coming from the entrance.

"Was that Fluttershy?" Ember ask.

Then they hear another scream, which it is sounded like Rarity.

"Are friends must be I trouble." Rainbow inquired.

"Let's go." Twilight commanded.

* * *

Five minutes ago, the four mares, Spike and Arthur could feel a rumble for the chamber. Which makes them worried.

"What's happening down there?" Jasmine wonder, then the rumble stop.

"Well at least is calm now." Said Rarity.

Just then, they could feel a chill in the air. They plants are beginning to freeze and the sky grow dark. Fluttershy had seen this before, while with Ember and Applejack. And the Arthur could sense trouble.

A great shadow fell across the five ponies and Spike, then they turn to it. It was a tall stranger with a dark purple robe with a hood, coming into the garden.

"Who is that?" wonder Shooting Star.

"I don't know," said Jasmine feel the shivers, "but it doesn't look friendly."

"Get behind me, quick!" Arthur suggest in protected mode.

The stranger chuckle, as she stare at the ponies with glowing eyes.

"Who are you?!" Arthur demanded, "What do you want?!

"You are very clever of beating my goblin cats." Hissed the hooded stranger. "But you won't be clever enough to dale with me."

Fluttershy notice the voice and came with a scary question. "Are you…M-m? Merissa?"

"So, the element of Kindness notice me. Well, I guess it's time to revile myself. For the second."

She remove her hood from her head and to a great terror to the ponies and Spike. That Merissa is a snow cat beast, with terrible claws. As she triumphant through the air with a great storm.

Arthur stand hold as bold as he can, as the four mares and Spike haggled together behind him in fear.

"What's wrong my little ponies?" hissed Merissa with a dark look, "Cat got your tongue?"

In few moments as Merissa shows her sharp white teeth with a wicked smile and unless an icy wind across the garden, making everything frozen.

Fluttershy scream with horror.

* * *

**This will be an excited part, that I could not get my mind off it. But it will be good or really bad.**


	17. The cold heart of pain

**I took a long break in London, but I'm back.**

**Watch out this, because this will be a shock.**

* * *

Merissa walk towards the five ponies and Spike across the garden. Arthur stay still, feeling quite cold but he will not let his guard down.

"I knew you ponies will do the work for me," said Merissa, "It is much easier."

"You've watching us?" whaled Rarity with a shock, "But how?"

"I can't tell you that, element of generosity. But for now I have come for my prise and the toil to control all of Equestia."

"If this the golden heart you wanted," Arthur inquired, "you will not have it. Now you have reviled yourself, I can take you down."

He use his magic to try to blast Merissa, but she dodge it quick as lightening and smirk on Arthur.

"You are strong," she smirk, "with your amazing powerful. But they won't save you."

She summon some icicles and launch them on to Arthur. Arthur quick summon a sword, to deific the icicles away from he and the others. Then he charge at Merissa with the sword. Just then Merissa unless a blizzard to push back Arthur and then she zapped him with her claws.

"Hey!" shouted Shooting Star to the snow cat, "You can't do that to Arthur!" Then she dash towards her to stop her, but then she toss Arthur on her and had them hit against a wall of the house.

Just then Rainbow Dash was fast enough to rush out of the chamber and was shock of the frozen garden and Shooting Star's and Arthur's injuries.

"I don't know what going on here!" she snapped, "But no one hurts any pony on my watch!"

Just about she can take on Merissa, she zapped her with her and had her down.

Twilight and the other hurried out of the chamber and she was shock to Rainbow Dash down. Twilight unless a beam on to Merissa, make her reless her friend. Merissa dough and let Rainbow go.

Ember was in horror to find Shooting Star and Arthur got hurt. As she and Jasmine hurry over to them.

"Well, well." Smirk Merissa, "Princess Twilight Sparkle, how brave of you trying to protect your friend. I know all about you and your five friends."

Then she notice what Twilight is holding."

"And I see you've found the golden heart. I knew you and your little gang are willing to do the work for me."

Rarity explained what happen and cause Twilight much anger.

"I've stood have known you were right behind us!" she snapped at Merissa, "You're in foe it now!"

"Oh, what timber." Merissa smirk, then came with a demand, "Now the heart if you please."

"No, won't have it. You've may have sending your monster on us and cause some stop. But that will not scare us and you are not getting the heart!"

Rainbow Dash had mange to get herself up and about to go another around with the sorceress.

"Well, what do you know?" Merissa chuckled, "The element of loyalty still got some straight in her. Well let me show you mine."

She zapped around the house of stone, causing the walls to tumble and the ground to crack.

"That won't scare me!" shouted Rainbow, as she let her wings and charge at Merissa.

But then she zapped at her again and toss her to her friends, like some bowling pins.

By then, Twilight had drop the golden heart right after Rainbow Dash had knock her over.

Merissa was so excited that she pick up the heart and got it in her grasped.

"At last," she smirk with a dark chuckle, "the golden heart is mine and I should thank you my little ponies."

Ember notice it in horror. "She got the heart!"

Twilight got herself and charge towards Merissa to get it back. But then Merissa caught her by zapped her and drag the princess along to her.

"You are coming with me princess," she said, "You are going help me awaken the heart power, like you did with the elements."

"Let her go!" demand Ember and charge at Merissa.

But then she shot out some beams from her eyes and made a hole in the ground, which cause Ember of fell in it and into a pit of darkness.

"EMBER!" cried all the ponies, seeing their friend fall.

"It's so sad must end this way." Merissa said looking at the hole. "Now, where was I?"

She summon a patrol which back to the lair and went through with Twilight and the golden heart.

"Twilight!" cried Spike.

"Come on!" Applejack to her friend and getting Spike on her back.

She, Rarity, Flutttershy, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie hurried through the portal before it close. Leaving Jasmine, Shooting Star and Arthur behind, as the portal close.

"What do we do now?" Shooting Star ask Jasmine in fear.

"We need to find a safe place," suggest Jasmine, "Arthur looks badly hurt and he cannot heal in this cold."

"But what about Ember?"

Jasmine look at the hole where Ember fell and sigh. "I don't know Shooting Star. But I hope she's O.K."

* * *

Spike and the five Ponyville ponies were transported someway on a very cold mountain, where it is always misty, along with a big blizzard and now dark as the sun set.

"Oh I do wish I had something warm to were." complained Rarity knowing the cold.

"We have no time for that Rarity." Rainbow required, "Twilight is now a prisoner to that icy cat lady."

"And she got the golden heart." Pinkie added, "If she unless it powers and use it for bad things. She bring pain to every pony, by turn our hearts into ice and it will be so cold that we will survivor and worst bringing doom to Equestia!"

"That is why we've got to stop Merissa," Applejack suggest, "And quick!"

"But if this is Merissa lair," Fluttershy inquired looking around the mountain, "how do we find the entrances?"

"Maybe that cave." Said Spike pointing at a cave just up ahead.

"Then let's go," Rainbow suggest, "Twilight need us."

The five ponies and Spike hurried to the cave, where they hope that Twilight will be there.

* * *

Inside of Merissa's chamber, Twilight awake slowly and shockingly to find herself in a chamber made of crystal icy, it was so cold that she couldn't feel her wings and notice she was chained by the wall. She try to get lose, but the chain is too strong to break. She try to use her magic, but somehow she unable to use it, because Merissa had already cast a spell on her while she was out.

Twilight remember that Merissa had got the golden heart from her and been drag her here away from her friends. How could she had failed, she and her friends were so close of getting the heart, but Merissa had took it from her.

Just then Merissa came in, just to see Twilight.

"I see that you're awake princess," said Merissa, "and just in time. How do like my place? I know it's cold, but I find it quite beautiful."

"If you think I am going to help to awake the heart," Twilight matter, "I will not do that for you and you will not succeed!"

Merissa laughed. "Oh but I can, Princess. As you and I had already learn that only the one pony with a special spark, that can unless the powers of the heart.

"I know it was only use for good, but when I revise it and my cold pain into it. Then I will changes any ponies' heart into pain and despair. And when Equsetia will feel the cold heart of my power, I shell take Princess Celesita's place as the new ruler."

"Not until she heard about this." Twilight mattered.

"But she'll can't do anything, when she learn that I have the golden heart and you. As you where her fateful student and she did cares for you."

That bring fear to Twilight, as she hang her head.

"Well, it look like I've won the first step," Merissa continued, "and to the second step."

She left Twilight for a while, with her now been so despair of her own and so along.

* * *

As for Ember, after she had fell down that hold and found herself in a dark place. Lucky she had land something soft and be able to light up with her horn.

She wonder how could she get out, but she nothing. But dripping water and stone walls. She wonder if she back in the chamber of shadows, but she in a different place underneath the house of stone.

She remember that Twilight was taken by Merissa and that she took the golden heart. She felt a shammed, that couldn't be more help to her new friends and had let her old friends down.

"Mum, Twilight, every pony." Ember said sadly, "I'm sorry, I've tried. But I failed."

Then she began to sing.

"_I was prepared to do my best,_

_For I can handle any test. _

_For I can do so many things,_

_But I wasn't prepared for this._

"_I left my home_ _to the next level,_

_Until I meet her and her friends._

_I thought I can be a big help,_

_But I wasn't prepared."_

(Twilight)

"_This quest would have been a breezed,_

_But now it has turn to freeze._

_I can use my skills to get through,_

_But I wasn't prepared for this."_

(Both)

"_Will I fail or will I pass?_

_I can be sure._

_(They can be sure.)_

Twilight. "_My mind is sharp."_

Ember._ "My skill intact."_

Both. _"My heart is pure."_

_(They're heart is pure.)_

Both. _"Oh, I've taken my share of licks._

_I've been through the thin and thick."_

Ember. _"But no I wasn't."_

_(Oh no she wasn't.)_

Twilight. _"Oh no I wasn't."_

_(Oh no she wasn't)_

Both. _"Oh no, I wasn't prepared for this."_

Ember setting with her light on, wondering what to do. Just she about to cry, a bush of light appeared to her, it was the fireflies from the chamber. Then the glowing bubble came to her again, then the voice spook.

"Do not lose hope child, there is still hope and you're getting close to know you destiny.

"Come with me, while we still have time."

Just then, Ember disappeared in a blazing light, along with bubble and the fireflies.

* * *

**I thought I like to put in some songs in to this story and I like the song, _I wasn't prepared for this._ Which is one of the song in season 3 of My Little Pony that I like and this is something about Twilight and my Ember, when they felt the same time and in different places.**


	18. Merissa's lair

Twilight's friends had approach the cave, where they hope it is the entrance to Merissa's lair and where Twilight is been held.

"Do we have to go in there?" ask Fluttershy feeling frightful of the cave. It was cold, dark and very creepy.

"We have no choice." Said Rainbow Dash in a tough way, "That big white cat is about to bring doomsday to Equestria and Twilight needs us."

"Rainbow is right." Applejack agreed, "We need to move now."

"That Merissa sure needs a new decorator," Rarity complaining about the cave, as they hurried into the cave, "it could us some sparkles or curtains or…"

"Rarity!" snapped the other ponies, then Rarity snapped out of it

Spike was so worried about Twilight, he hope that she all right.

* * *

Just at Canterlot castle, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna were in throne room, along with Cadence and Shining Armor. They were worried about Twilight and her friends and hoping that they will success.

When suddenly, a big ice shard came out for the rooms' floor, making the princesses and Shining Armor with a shock. Then the room begin to freeze and a stem of mist came slowly from the ice shade, then an image appeared in it.

It was Merissa herself with glow cold eyes and with a chuckle.

"Sorry to interrupt, your highnesses" she hissed, "but I do wish to come in."

"Who are you?!" Celestia demanded, "Are you Merissa?!"

"At your service."

"What do you want?" Luna demanded.

"I'm here to let you know that I've have won the first around."

"What do you mean the first around?" ask Cadence.

Merissa show them the golden heart in her right paw and brings Celestia and Luna great terror.

"The Golden heart!" Celestia cried, "But how?"

"As you like to know," said Merissa, "your dear ponies had did the search for me.

"At first I was searching the heart when I learn about it and had my goblin cats to steal the secrets to help me. But then I was angry when you find out about my plan and had your shouts to search for the heart before me. But it give me a better idea.

"By letting them do the work for me, as I watch them and follow every move they make. And when the time is right, I step in and take the heart. Now I will move on to the next step, by freezing the hearts and feelings of every pony in Equestria and turn it into a cold land of an enteral winter and where there's no light.

"As soon in a few hours, I will unless the power of the heart and reverse it. I will take Canterlot and the all of Equestria."

"No, you won't." snapped Luna, "You've may have the heart, but you will not take Equestria. As long as we're here."

Merissa laugh.

"There is one thing, you should know." She replied and show them the image of Twilight being chains by her.

That brings horror to the princesses and Shining Armor, as they gasped.

"Twilight!" cried Cadence.

"What have you done with my sister!?" Shining Armor yelled in anger.

"She is perfectly safe," Merissa continued, "for now. I have seen her action and how she wailed the element. For that she will awaken the heart of not.

"Do even think about trying to get her back or there will be trouble. So it looks like the game is over and I win, when I get power."

She triumphant through the room with a blizzard storm and had the ice shard crack, as she disappeared.

There was no hope for the princesses and Shining Armor, now Merissa has the heart and Twilight.

What will happen now?

* * *

Merissa was just done getting contact from Canterlot, when Azrael came to her.

"Mistress," he report, "We have intruders that just got in the entrance. The five ponies and the dragon that with the princess. Sure we deal with them?"

But Merissa isn't not angry for having intruders, for thought of something.

"No." she said, "Let them come. They could be useful, for the second time."

She look in to the mirror and chuckle as she saw Twilight's friends making their way in the cave.

* * *

Just in the cave, the five ponies and Spike journey through as Rarity use her horn to make some light. They could hear the water dripping and all they see is pointed icicles and icy wall.

"Are you sure this is the right way?" Rainbow Dash inquired, "I think we're lost."

"We might be getting close," said Applejack, "if we find Merissa's chambers. We'll find Twilight."

"But how do we stop that evil sorceress?" ask Rarity, "You saw how powerful she is."

"And very dangers." added Fluttershy.

Just then, they could hear some voice just up ahead. It could be the goblin cats or Merissa.

"Do you think that them?" ask Spike.

"Only one way to find out." Said Applejack.

"Don't worry Twilight!" Pinkie whaled, "We'll save you!"

She dash off ahead, the others follow behind her.

"Hey, I thought I was supposed to be the fastest one." Rainbow complained.

When the ponies had found the stair way to Merissa's hall way. As they make their way through, where is so quiet and creepy.

"I don't like this." Said Pinkie with a twitchy feeling, "It feels like she beating us."

"You mean she could be watching us?" Fluttershy feeling nervous.

Until they came to the chamber where the magic mirror is and Twilight in chains.

Her friends were now shock to find her like that.

"Twilight?" cried Applejack, "Are you alright?"

Twilight saw her friends with a surprise.

"Girls!" she cried.

She try to reach to them, but she still chained to the wall.

"Come on." Rainbow suggest quickly, "Let's get to her before Merissa gets back."

They hurried towards Twilight, until a huge net fell down on them from the ceiling. The five ponies are now caught, but Spike mange to jump off of Applejack and dough.

Twilight was in horror seeing her friends got caught in a net and realized is another trap set by Merissa.

"Well, well." Said a voice, it was Merissa as she came to the ponies. "Look who's caught in to my trap. I notice you have come to recuse your friend."

"Give us back Twilight!" Rainbow demanded, "And give us back the golden heart!"

"Sorry, but I needed them right now and it is surprise how you all talked about that friendship is magic. But to me, it's just nothing and a waste of time."

"You're wrong about that!" snapped Spike and blow some fire on to Merissa to back away from his friends.

But then Merissa turn his fire breath into frozen fire and shot at his chest with a cold stung.

The six ponies gasped with horror.

"Spike!" cried Twilight.

Spike could feel the cold pain, as his skin turn to blue.

"You've care for this little dragon," said Merissa turn to Twilight, "Do you? I can spare his life, if you'll awaken the heart for me."

Twilight look at Spike and her friends, then said. "I will awaken the heart, if you release me from these chains."

"Very well."

She remove the chains and the spell off Twilight, but then Twilight use her magic to flash some light on Merissa to make her blind for a moment.

"But I never said I was going to do it for you." Twilight snapped.

She took the heart from her paw and try to activate its powers. But as she try to use it, it failed.

"It not working."

"That because of one thing." Said Merissa take back the heart. "You are not the one and you are very clever little princess. But not quite clever enough."

Twilight was now in fear, she had tried to help her friends, but failed again. As she hurried over to Spike and try to keep him warm. But Spike can't hold on much longer.

"Such a shame." Said Merissa, "I thought you'll be the one to awaken the heart, like you did with the elements. And it's too bad you didn't have them with you, now you have nothing to do to overpower me.

"If I can't have the power of the heart, then I'll use my icy storm to bring destruction and coldness to Equestria. I was about to start at Canterlot, but now I will start in Ponyville, the town you've love."

"No!" cried the six ponies in terror. For Ponyville is now in grave danger, for Merissa's storm will rampage around there. Like it did in Ember's home.

* * *

**Fear not, there will be a good part. And what become of Ember?**


	19. Ember's inner power

**I just took a little for a while, but I'm still going and there's much to do. So let's continued.**

* * *

In a few moments after felling in to that hole, Ember was transported back into the chamber of shadows, just near the pool where the golden heart lies.

"What am I going back in here?" she wonder and seeing is so dark.

But then the fireflies came to her and lighten things up. Some of them come in form the hatch and some came out from hidden. They were everyway, hundreds of them and the chamber was now full of light from the friendly fireflies.

Ember was pleased to have some company, but she does not understand why she here. Until the bubble appeared and move slowly to the ground without touch the floor.

"I know you can speak," said Ember, "I've been seeing you and hearing in my dreams. Or is it a vision. But I what to know. Who are you? And what do you what from me?"

There was no answer from the glowing bubble, until it shine brightly, that Ember has to cover her eyes.

Then the voice spoke. "I not be afraid, I've been waiting for you a long time. Your quest is not yet for filled, but you are one step closer."

When the light fades, the bubble came to a form of a unicorn pony, but in sprite with wavy mane and shockingly, she is almost like Ember or close to Twilight.

Ember was even more surprise and close as a shock.

"Who are you?" Ember ask, "Are you…the ghost that…I heard about?"

"I am Bright Eyes," said the sprite, "The creator and the keeper of the golden heart. I've made this chamber to keep it hidden and I've watching it ever since."

Ember was shock to meet the creator of the golden heart, who can do mysterious thing. But she try not to be afraid of a ghost and ask a wondering question.

"So…mm…Are you really a ghost?"

"I am what's left of my magic. Yet I am a sprite, with a bit of spark of me."

"And what's with the fireflies?" ask Ember.

"They have always been the friendlies of creatures." Said Bright Eyes looking at them, "We've call them the glow friends. They somehow give us ponies some love and happiness.

"For years they have been a good company to me and how will they have help me. Even they become a part of my sprite and magic.

"Not only can they brighten through the forest, in meadows or in the valley in every night. They have the power of healing and give life, just like the golden heart."

"But now, Merissa has got It." Sigh Ember in despair, "and she going to use to bring pain and bring doom to Equestria."

"Merissa may do have the heart. But not its' powers, it is not yet awaken and you should fear not. The golden heart power is made by the powers of goodness and life. It can never be reverts to evil."

"Merissa also took my friend Twilight, she think she the one to awaken it."

"Twilight can't not be the one, she belongs to the elements of harmony and represents the great element. Magic.

"Only a different pony, who can willed the heart. If her is pure and always be there for others. If you remember the last part of the riddle I've told you."

Ember try remember the last part of the riddle. Then she remembered.

"_Knowing this, the one pony who will became one with the heart of gold_. _If she carries the mark of…" _Then something hit inside of Ember head."What a minute."

She remember there something strange about the golden heart, which was just like…her cutie mark.

She was surprise that she carries the mark of the heart.

"But how?" Ember feeling so confused, "It doesn't make any scene."

"But there is," said Bright Eyes, "If you like to know how you've been getting those dreams and that vision, because I've got connection to your magic.

That's right Ember, you are related to me and you have the magic I have that flow in your veins."

Ember was surprise again with widen eyes. "You mean you're my great, great, great, great, great grandma?"

Bright Eyes nodded, "When you got your cutie mark, I awaken from my rest to feel your spark and watch you for a long time.

"When you left to Canterlot and learn about the heart, I knew the time has come to guild you to the heart and get to know you.

"For you see I use to be the keeper of the heart, but now my magic is not enough of it and I fear any evil will try and take it. So I hidden it away in the pool, to wait for a new keeper with better magic then mine and who is descended to me.

"But now the heart could feel your spark when you got your cutie mark. It is now close to be contact to you and it's been waiting for you to be one with it."

"But how can I do it?" Ember ask in worried, "What if I do have the power?"

"But you do, for you are the sprite of the heart and you can be one with it, if you use the spark of your magic. That way the golden heart will come to you and the heart it the only object to stop Merissa.

"Once you have the heart, its powers will do something wonderful for you and make you stranger than ever. If your heart is pure and had some great emotion. But also you can share the magic with your friends, if you were bond with them.

"There might be an element in the heart," Bright Eyes continued, "and what you priest more than I have before. Not in your own head, but in your own heart. Which you'll find out on you own and added your own magic into the heart of gold."

"So it's up to me to use the heart," said Ember knowing what she must do, "save my friends and save Equestria. Not just for me, but to all my friends and I will not give up until is done."

Just then a glowing light came out of Ember's body and knowing this strange feel that is not from her head, but in her heart and Ember realized what she can do.

The fireflies came around her, showing her that she is ready.

"_I knew you had in you," _she said with a song_, "you've have carried the flame in you and that come from the ponies that cares and believe in you._

_You have to do this, for all of your friends._

_It has to be…"_

Ember. "_It has to be…"_

Bright Eyes. "_Your destiny."_

"_My destiny."_

"_And it's what your cutie mark…_

"_It's what my cutie mark…_

Both. _"Yes is_ _what your/my cutie mark is telling you/me."_

With that agreement, Ember spark is lighten within her.

"I will help you get to Twilight and her friends," said Bright Eyes with her last request, "I sense they are danger in Merissa's lair. So I will give you enough magic to send to there in a flash.

"But first you must check on you other friends back at the house of stone. They are getting worried about you. Good luck my child and always be strong. No matter where I am, I will always be by your side."

In a few moments, Bright Eyes had herself vanish for her time is done. But before she goes, she give Ember a bit of her magic to go any.

After that, Ember was lifted up from the floor of the chamber by one of Bright Eyes's magic, then suddenly became a blazing ball of light and then carried off.

* * *

Just in the house of stone, as the place is get a bit cold from the frozen garden that Merissa had made. Jasmine and Shooting Star had keeping Arthur safe and fix up his wound. Just then, Arthur is about to move and slowly open his eyes.

"Look," said Shooting Star to Jasmine, "he coming around."

"Arthur, can you stand?" ask Jasmine.

"Corse I can." Said Arthur as he is strong enough to get up, then he ask quickly, "What happen? How long I've been out? Where the princess, her friends and Ember?"

Jasmine and Lofty explained about what happen, then Arthur was now in despair. The same way as the two mares, they have fail to help Ember, Princess Twilight and her friends.

"Ember," matter Jasmine sadly, "we're sorry."

Suddenly a blast of light came from the garden, which surprise the three ponies. Shooting Star was bold enough to check it out. As she did, there was rays of blazing light it lighten the garden like a sun, shimmering sparkles spread out from the light and shower around the area.

Just then, the frozen garden being to melt away and the garden was back to the way it is, but full of great beauty of green leaves and wild flowers.

When the light fades and Shooting Star can see what is that light can do such great power. Then to her surprise, Ember had reappeared right in front of her.

"Shooting Star!" Ember cried with joy.

"Ember!" she whaled, "You're alive!"

Shooting Star embrace her friend with a big hug.

"I thought I never see you again."

Jasmine came along and to her delight as well, she happy to see Ember and hug her too. Ember body was so warm, that surprise her friends and amazed of what she did to the old garden.

"How did you do that?" ask Jasmine to Ember, "I never thought you can do magic like this."

"I'll explain later." Said Ember, "Where's Arthur?"

Arthur came out slowly. He was happy to see Ember is O.K, but still painfully hurt form the fight. Ember rush over to him and caught his fall.

"Arthur," Ember inquired, "you're still hurt. You need to get back to Maren Tone." The she turn to Jasmine and Shooting Star, "You two Arthur home and warn every pony about this."

"But what about you?" ask Shooting Star.

"I had to help Twilight and her friends. I've been given a spell to take me to them."

"You're going there alone?" ask Jasmine, "Why can we came with you? Merissa is too dangers."

"Don't worry about me, I know what to do and I won't be alone. Even I made new friends, you all are still my friends. No matter we're a part, you'll always be in my heart and you'll always make me stronger."

The three ponies were now so happy to hear those words from Ember, that they smiled and say no words.

Ember could feel the magic grow inside of her, as she begins to glow again.

Her friends were surprise to see her like this.

"What does it means Ember?" ask Shooting Star.

Ember didn't say anything, but came with a song.

"_I was prepared to do my best,_

_As what it takes to pass the test._

_All those doubts I can dismiss,_

_Turns out I was prepared for this."_

Three ponies were amazed of Ember, how she acted that way and how she glows brighter. Now they understand what she ment to do.

Then they join in her song.

Jasmine. "_You clearly just have just what it takes,_

_To shine with your own, pure light."_

Shooting Star. _"We knew for sure you would prevail,_

_Just like Twilight Sparkle ever did."_

Arthur._ "All those doubts that you can dismiss,_

_Trust yourself and you cannot miss._

_Turns out you were…"_

Ember. _"Turns out I was…"_

Jasmine and Shooting Star, _"Turns out you were…"_

"_Turns out I was…_

Arthur, Jasmine and Shooting Star. _"Turns out you were prepared for this!"_

With such great moment, Ember use Bright's Eyes's magic to send her to Merissa's lair. As she in another blazing ball of light and teleported.

As the three ponies watch her go, they notices something. The fireflies came out and showing the ponies the way back to the valley.

Jasmine had mange to realized and do what Ember said.

"Come on," she suggested to Shooting Star, "let's get back and I bet those fireflies are helping us."

As the two mare walk back to the valley with Arthur still in pain. Shooting Star was wondering about the fireflies, but lucky to have them on their side.

* * *

Back at Merissa's lair, the six mares are in deep trouble. Twilight is trying to keep Spike warm and her five best friends are still trapped in the net. While Merissa is prepared a storm to destroy Ponyville, as she send it through the mirror as a portal.

"Merissa please!" Twilight begged, "Don't do this! Do you really what to bring terror to Equestria!?"

"It is my goal." Said Merissa, "My right to do it and there is no creature and no little pony that can stop me. I'll spread my snow of sorrow, my storm of rage and bring the day of cold and darkness.

"As for you my dears, for you have come this far and you shell weakness the dawn of a new world!"

Just then a blazing light came in suddenly, just in front of Merissa and the six ponies and then Ember appeared just in time.

"What!?" Merissa with a shock.

To the ponies' amazement and delight, Ember had survived from the hole she fell.

"Hold on girls." Said Ember, as she use her magic to free the five mare from the net.

"Ember!" whaled Twilight, "Oh, I'm so glad to see you!"

"Sorry I'm late, I just work something and I've got something to surprise you."

"And what is that!?" moaned Merissa.

Ember notice the golden heart in Merissa's right paw and know what to do. She use her magic to reach the heart and use her spark to active its powers.

In a few moments, the markings of the heart began to glow and Ember can feel it. She sense its powers and she must be one with it, for her to the ponies she care and befriends with, as she thought about them.

The golden heart is awaken, it can feel Ember's priest and its energy was so full of pure magic, that it cannot be touch by evil. As it force Merissa to let go of it, by burning her paw.

Twilight and her friends watch with amazement, Twilight wonder how could Ember mange to get to the heart. When she notice her cutie mark, Twilight realized it with widen eyes. Ember is the one, the one who control the power of the golden heart and she doesn't realized it.

* * *

**The two songs are just like,_ What my cutie mark is telling me_ and the reprise of _I wasn't prepared for this._ Ember is almost like Bloom in the Winx Club, but close like Twilight. **

**The is only the beginning of the final battle. Let's wait and see.**


	20. The golden bond of friendship

**I mange to finish this part before the end of the mouth. It took me a few days to work this chapter, but I've done it.**

* * *

As the golden heart glows with bright light and with a heavenly tune coming from no way. Ember's eyes begin to glow too and her hair flows around like fire, now she is now contacted to the heart.

"Twilight," Rainbow ask, "What happen?"

"Ember is contacting to the heart," said Twilight, "and she is the pony to wield it."

"And look!" wailed Pinkie pointing at the golden heart and then to Ember's cutie mark, "It looks just like her cutie mark."

The heart leveret itself to Ember, when it came above her. Just then as the magic of the heart was so great, along with Ember's spark. That is so warm and pure that it fill the chamber, melting the ice away.

The six mares had never seen something that is so beautiful. When the heart stops, it became a necklace with golden chains and place itself around Ember's neck, for she is now its keeper.

"Oh how gorgeous!" Rarity wailed seeing the chain necklace.

"How this possible!?" cried Merissa, "How can you awaken it"?"

"Because it answers to me" said Ember, ", and I've been chosen to have it. I didn't know it right from the beginning, but now I do. For now I will use for good, to stop you and protect my friends."

The golden heart unless its power again, because it's somehow become one with Ember's spark. It shines so brightly, showing a sparkling light around Ember's body and had her hair flowing. It Ember made something beautiful and stronger.

"Oh my," Fluttershy amazed with widen eyes, "It's so beautiful."

"It's the magic of the heart!" said Twilight feel the same way as Fluttershy. "Not only it can give life and changes things. It now added by the magic of friendship."

"That's right Twilight," Ember agreed, "and it's giving me some magic I can now do."

As for Merissa, she was furious. "Get her!" screamed she with anger.

The three goblin cats were about to pounce on Ember, but she was clam and she smirk. When her horn and her eyes glows, she use the powers of the golden heart to blast them and transform them into cute little kittens. As the golden heart turn the mine cats into nice cats.

"Awe," Pinkie said holding one of the kittens, "Look at the cute little kittens."

"Merissa must have cast a dark spell to turn into goblin cats." Said Ember.

"But now they back into cute and cuddly kittens." added Fluttershy holding one.

"That was some magic do did sugar." Applejack said proudly.

"And I do love your new necklace." added Rarity gazing at the golden heart chained around Ember's neck.

"I never thought you had the power," Twilight stunned with delight, "and didn't see it. How can I not know this?"

"I feel the same way," Ember smile, "and is kind of a long story."

"Better tell us later," Rainbow Dash suggest, "But right now let's get…"

Merissa was so outrages that she roars through the lair cause the mountain to shake. Then she dash to her mirror, opened up a portal and jump through it. After that the mirror burst into pieces, so the ponies would come after her.

"She getting away!"

"She going to Ponyville," said Ember, "I notice it before the mirror shatter and after she went through."

"We have to catch her." Twilight suggested, "There's no telling what she'll do next!"

"But how can we find her?" said Applejack, "And it looks like the place is about to collapse."

"We'll never make it out in time." Rarity added with worried.

"There is a way!" said Ember, "Get close to me! Now!"

The ponies came close to Ember, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie cannot leave the three helpless kittens and Spike hold to Twilight.

Ember is about to use the last bit of magic that Bright's Eyes and she teleport her and her friends out of the lair, as the ceiling tumbles down.

* * *

The ponies had transported into a valley, just near to Ponyville. To a shocking moment, the skies are filled with dark clouds, they have covered the night sky. A big blizzard blows through the land, making it freezing and the strong wind blows.

"Rainbow Dash. Can you see Ponyville is doing?" Twilight ask.

Rainbow flew up, trying to get a better view. When she spotted Ponyville and its now in deep trouble.

The blizzard is striking Ponyville and worst Sweet Apple Arcs. The ponies are getting cold, they've have got inside but the town will be buried by snow.

"Ponyville is still standing," said replied Rainbow, "but it can't hold on much longer. The storm is freeze the place."

"This must be Merissa's work," said Twilight, "she had made the storm so much stronger and dangers for us to handle."

"Can you stop this!?" Applejack ask Rainbow Dash.

"It's too dangers than before" replied Rainbow, "and I can't do another sonic rainboom like this!"

"If we find Merissa," Twilight suggest, "and can take her down. It can stop the storm!"

"But how do we find her!?" ask Rarity, "We can't see through this storm!"

"Merissa must be around here somewhere," said Ember, "the spell I use should have send us to her."

"Look!" cried Pinkie Pie, "That must be her!" She pointed to a tall shadow shape just up the hill of the valley.

"Let's check it out." said Twilight then turn to Spike, "You got to find shelter."

"And take the three kittens with you." added Fluttershy worried about the three kittens might catch cold.

Spike was unsure of it, but looking at their cute faces and seeing they are not the goblin cats any more. He can take the hit.

The seven ponies hurried to the hill where Pinkie had pointed to. But when they close to it, something appeared on the hill. It was Merissa with glowing blue eyes. She had created a blizzard by her rage, as her unless a dark focus with in her along with her cold heart of hate.

"Oh my, look who it is," hissed Merissa, "it's the brave little ponies coming to stop me. But you won't stop me or my dark storm of coldness.

In a few hours it will speared through Equestria and as I did you to your little dragon, I will freeze the hearts of every pony in this land. Then all living thing will kneel before your mistress!"

"Not if we had anything to say about it!" shouted Rainbow to the snow cat.

"If you don't stop this right now!" Ember suggest to Merissa with demands, "There will be big trouble for you!"

Merissa chuckle, "I'm afraid it you and your friends who are in trouble. For now, it's time to make this bigger and to end your quest!"

She summon some bolts of lightning in to her, then the wind of the blizzard blows around her. Then in a few second, Merissa had grown into a huge beast. Her robe was ripped off as she gets bigger, so does her claws and fangs. Her shared is now cold as ice, as she complained her transformation she triumphant through the air and let out a terrifying cry.

The ponies are now terrified when Merissa turn herself into a huge beast, as they came together.

Twilight wish she had the elements to stop Merissa, but they are now gone because she had return them to the tree of harmony a few months ago.

But Ember cannot let her hopes up, she is now impression of the golden heart and learning what Bright Eyes had told her, it the only thing she had got.

She stood bravely against the big cat and snapped at her. "You think you can scare me, by turning into a monster!? Well let me tell you this! I am not going to let you destroy us or Equestria! And I think I should heat up that cold heart of yours!"

She summon the power of the golden heart, which has warm up the spot where she is stand and then she shot out a blast on the beast. Merissa quickly block with an icy shield, but the Ember's powers is strong, as her blast burst through the snow cat's shield. Knowing how powerful and warm it is, Merissa block again with her arms and stood her ground.

"You go Ember!" cheered Rainbow Dash.

"That's a girl!" added Applejack.

"Just a little more," yelled Twilight, "then you've got her!"

Ember was just get there, as she hold on to her powers. But then with a dark rage, Merissa had cross cut with her arm to break the blast. Ember was shock, she just had her there.

Just now Merissa is getting bigger, as the icy wind blows around her.

"You think the golden heart can defect me?" snapped Merissa, "but it will not keep you safe. Especially…it cannot all of you! Prepared to freeze to death!"

She stood with her four paws and let out a blast of blizzard from her mouth to push back Ember, as she getting cold. Twilight and her friends quickly get close to her and keep her staying. Until a second blast of the cold breath has caught them all.

Ember use some left of her magic to shield her and her friends from it. Her shield can protect her and any pony who near to her, but she can't hold it much longer.

"Ember," cried Twilight getting a bit cold, "we need you find another way! Merissa is too strong and you can't take on you own!"

"I can't hope!" Ember replied and still holding her shield, then she remember something what Bright's Eyes told her, "Unless I can share my powers and the heart…with you all!"

"Sharing the golden heart magic!?" Fluttershy said with a surprise, "With us!?"

"But we had the sprites of the elements of harmony," said Twilight, "We can't be able to get conation to the golden heart and it's in your impression."

"It is the only way," said Ember as she about to lose hold of her shield, "if we can share the heart together…as friends."

Twilight realized she had to believe in Ember and she can't defect Merissa on her own. As she said herself. She went over to Ember, as she is a friend. So does Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity and Rainbow Dash, they stood by with Twilight and Ember.

Ember can see she is not alone, even she is new to the group she felt bond between them and just then the golden heart grows brightly, because it has given a new spark of magic. And began to unless it, the magic of friendship.

Just as Merissa continued to roar out her blizzard to frozen the seven ponies. A huge ray of light burst out and show the ponies as they are now sparkling.

"What is!?" wonder Merissa.

The six ponies had been share the magic of the golden heart with Ember, but strangely she can feel the magic of elements. As a seventh element is about to be born, inside of her and the golden heart.

"How could be a seventh element?" Rainbow Dash wonder when Ember told them. "There was only six."

"Ember has been encouraging any pony she care," said Twilight as she learn lot from Ember, "just before she came and she been a good help and a friend. So there a new element that was inside of the golden heart that can be created, along with are friendship."

"And I know what this element is," added Ember, "the element of…Hope."

All the ponies smile for they are so pleased and as their friendship grows, a transformation is about to begin as their bodies glows brightly.

At first, each of the ponies revelled some sparkling blush and eyeshadows and few bits of patterns at the end of eyes. Then some golden lines appeared on their arms and legs, to their shoulder and cutie marks.

Three of the ponies had them in their wings and some leaf like pattern appeared on Twilight's and the two unicorns horns. Then last of all, their hair had been dye with golden sparkles and had their hairs so glimmers.

As the transformation is done, they ponies unless a burst a shower of sparkles, which is almost like a fountain of sparkles. It stop the blizzard and the spot where the ponies are, had been revelled its beauty.

"Oh this is so gorgeous!" Rarity amaze by her new look.

"Check out my wings!" cried Rainbow open her wings with golden line patterns.

"It so lovely." Said Fluttershy looking at herself and the beautiful site of the sparkle that speared around.

"And it's all thank to Ember." Added Twilight.

"What just happen!?" snapped Merissa with anger. "No matter, it time I shell finish you!"

She let out another blizzard on to the ponies, but Twilight and Ember combined their magic to stop it and together they stood against her.

"Before we end this Merissa," said Twilight, "you are a fool to believe you can control the golden heart. Because it has the magic of goodness and hope."

"And also had been added with the most powerful magic of all," Ember added, "The magic of friendship. And as along I can use and share its power with my friends, nothing can stop us."

She rays the golden heart to the air, then the ponies come together and unless their elements within them. Honesty, Kindness, Laughter, Generosity, Loyalty and then the element of Magic.

When they are united to the golden heart and to Ember, the seventh element is be created within her. Ember does have an element, the element of Hope. That was inside of herself and the heart.

Just then, the second heart shape and the markings of the golden heart is filling up with colourful energy, as it was powering up. And when the heart is full and with white shining wings appeared out of it, it burst out a rainbow with golden sparkles on to Merissa.

The sprites of element of harmony is making the golden heart stronger and made a new rainbow blast with stronger magic, which Merissa cannot escape.

"No!" she screamed, "This cannot be happening! Nooo!"

Just then, a blast of energy is spread across Equestria, the dark storm had vanish and the night sky is clear, but it will be dawn soon.

The snow of the blizzard had fed away. Then a shower of golden sparkles fell from the skies after the blast, making so beautiful that all the ponies and creatures can see it, even in the dark.

* * *

At Canterlot, the princesses and Shining Armor, notices the blast and the sparkling showers. Knowing it is a miracle, Cadence could see is beautiful, making Luna pleased that it was added to her night and Celestia can sense where it came from.

So does Discord; as he weakness the whole thing.

* * *

In Galloping Valley and in Maren Tone, all of Ember's friends heard what Jasmine had told them, when she and Shooting Star returned and had help Arthur with his wounds. But when they notice the blast and the sparkles. Gloria can sense some powerful magic and she can guess that this is her daughter's going.

* * *

Back to where the seven ponies are, Merissa is back to herself and now been trapped in a crystal block. As wicked and cold as her heart is that cannot be change, she is now prisoned and been defected.

When is all over and Equestria is saved, by the magic of the golden heart and the sprites of the elements of harmony.

"Oh yeah," whaled Rainbow Dash, "We totally are the best!"

"I can't wait to tell my little sister about this." Said Applejack with a smile.

"Finally," sigh Twilight with delight, "our quest is done."

Spike hurry over to the ponies and surprise when he weakness their new look and the whole thing.

"Whoa, what just happen!?" he inquired.

"Are the kittens safe?" ask Fluttershy wondered about the three kittens.

They appeared on his back, which made him so cute.

Just then everything that was on the seven ponies fed away back into the golden heart and they returned to their normal selves.

"Awe," Pinkie complained with disappointment, "I was starting to like some golden lines."

"And I would like to have them for my new line." Added Rarity feeling just the same.

* * *

**Is hard for how work out what will become of Merissa, when she is defected. And work on a new style on Twilight, her friends and my Ember.**

**But now, don't go away. It not over yet. I've just have one more to go.**


	21. The new princess

**This is it, the last part of the story. Hope you'll enjoy it.**

* * *

"It was all thanks to Ember." Said Twilight, "It was her all along that can willed the golden heart and she shared her powers with us.

"We can't never defect Merissa and save all the lives of Equestria without her."

"But it's not just me," said Ember, "it's all us. You all are now a second part of me, as my other part is with my other friends.

"No matter how different we are or where we came from. As long our hopes and our friendship are one with our hearts, we can stand together and our friendship will always be magical."

"You are right there Ember." Said Twilight, "And there's no telling that you are a good friend."

Ember was pleased to hear those confidents from Twilight, as the six mares impress and proud of her. Just then, Ember's body begin to glow with a surprise and right in front of the six mares. What's going on? What's happen to Ember? Why is she glowing in a strange way? Could it have come from the golden heart? Or is it came from a part of Ember's inner power that is about to be awoken like the heart? But Ember didn't do anything to make it happen, but she can feel something grows with in her and a part of the golden hearts' magic begins to flow through her with shimmering sparkles. Then Ember heard a voice singing to her.

"_This time now for a new changes has come._

_You've grown up and your new life has begun._

_To go where you will go, to see what you will see._

_To find what you will be, for its time for you…to full fill your destiny."_

Ember was confused, but then her whole body was floating up and she was in a spare of blazing light. Twilight and her friends had their eyes covered that the light was bright, but they can see it and somehow see it before. It's Ember changing?

Ember got her up with her eyes close and her mane and tail were flowing. And then two wings burst out form her back, with shimmering sparkles.

The six ponies and Spike were so surprise as they eyes and mouths were wide open , then Ember came slowly back on the ground and the light vanished. Yet she still has the golden heart around her neck.

Ember open her eyes and notice Twilight and her friends were staring at her with their mouths open.

"What?" She wonder in confused and then she notice the wings that appeared on her. "Whoa, what just happen?"

"She got wings." Spike wailed with amazement, "And there just like Twilight's."

"Oh yeah!" cheered Rainbow Dash and hugging Ember, "A new flying buddy!"

"Ya become an alicorn." Applejack said to Ember, "Just like Twilight did."

"But if she becomes an alicorn," said Fluttershy with a thought, "that must mean…"

"Ember is a princess!" Twilight added with a shocking surprise.

"What?!" wonder Ember and the other ponies.

"Hold on a second." Pinkie uttered, as she gulping down a class of water and spite it out.

Just then, the sun rise and Princess Celestia came to them. Twilight was so delighted that she hurried over to empress her.

"Well done Princess Twilight," she said, "you and your friends have save Equestria once again and so glad that you are safe.

"Actually Celestia. It was all thanks to Ember." Said Twilight, "She help us out with her bravery and saved us."

"She wielded the golden heart." Pinkie Pie interrupted, "and she also turn the goblin cats into cute little kittens. And then when things gets cold and worst, she share the magic of the heart which give us some golden lines patters which appeared all over our body and hair and give sparkly golden make up.

"And after that we got the big bad cat into crystal and Ember turn into an alicorn like Twilight did, which made her a princess."

"I knew she will!" Celestia feeling pleased, which made the ponies and Spike with a shocking surprise. Even Ember was shock.

"Wait. You know this will happen?" ask Twilight, "Right from the beginning?"

"When I heard something about Ember," The princess explain, "from my old friend Gloria who was an old student of mine. I though I can meet her daughter and see what she can do, as a new student.

"But when you all begin to search for the golden heart and knowing Ember had those vision to help you find it, has lighten some hopes within me that she the one who is destined to have it. And now I can see that she is the one who can use and surprising how she can share the magic with you all, with great encouragement that lightens all hopes. Which made her a new alicorn princess."

"So that makes Ember the fifth alicorn princess." Rarity realized.

"And a very special one." Celestia added. "And also a guardian of the most powerful object that now existed and hold the spark of a new element of harmony. The element of Hope."

"So does this mean am not your student anymore?" ask Ember.

"You have proven yourself right in front of my eyes, Ember. And it's not about doing a lot of studding magic or reading books, it's something what you can do, seeing your skills that you already had and manage to find the golden heart.

"It took me forever to find it, but now it has been revealed right in front of my eyes at last and to me…it belongs to you. Princess Ember."

Ember had though it will happen so fast, that she had made through. Just like Twilight did.

"Congratulations, Ember!" Twilight proudly.

"Way a go sugar cube," said Applejack, "You really did amazes us."

"I bet all your friends and you mother will be proud." added Fluttershy. "When they see that you've became a princess."

"But what will I do now?" ask Ember with wonder and turn to Twilight, "Is there a book about being a princess that I should read?"

Twilight laugh, how she seen that way before. "Don't worry about that." She said to Ember with a smile. "There will be time for that later."

Ember realized has Twilight made her a bit better, as she looks at her with a smile. The new bond that Twilight and Ember had already had was strong and that is something that they did not want to forget.

* * *

Just before Ember's coronation as the new princess. Princess Celestia had Merissa sent to Tartarus, a realm filled with dangers foes to be in prison. Merissa remain in frozen as her heart is and where she can never escape.

Ember told Twilight and her friends how she manage to get to Merissa lair and had them surprise, how she learn some things from a ghost and knowing about the magical fireflies.

One Ember's coronation day, which it is at Canterlot castle. Some of the ponies in Ponyville were invited to see Ember as princess. All of the ponies in Galloping Valley are invited too. Including Ember's five friends, Jasmine, Shooting Star, Sweet Stuff, Melody and Buttons. Even Gloria, Ember's mum. So dose Arthur and the other ponies, for they are proud of Ember, for she is now their princess.

At the altar, Princess Celestia stands in the centre, with Luna by her side and Cadence at the other side with Twilight at her sister-in law's other side. Her five friends were at the far side of Twilight and Spike holds a crown for Ember. A gold crown with a heart shape and with a bit of jewels.

As the coronation is about to begin, Celestia started her speech.

"We have gathered here today to celebration a hominids encagesion and a magical discovery.

"Our Princess Twilight Sparkle and her friends had been friended to my new student from Galloping Valley, Ember Pureheart and manage to discovery the legendry golden heart.

"But it was Ember who got connection to the heart and had use it to stood up the wicked Merissa and save the lives of Equestria, by the powers of the her with Twilight and her friends, for she didn't do it alone.

"But that's not all she did, she created a new element and new magic. Proven without a doubt she is ready to be crowned Equestria newest princess.

"Mares, Fillies and gentlecolts," Celestia continued with her final part, "May I present to you…Princess Ember Pureheart."

Ember appeared at the door, with a blue gown with golden lining and fiery pattern. Her hair was tie up and with a blue ribbon tie to it. She wears the golden heart around her neck to show that it's real and she the keeper of it.

As she walk down the red carpet to the princesses, then as she came to them. Celestia take the crown from Spike and place it on Ember's head.

All the ponies cheered as Ember turn to them, then she came to get a few of the all the ponies of Equestria, she smile and wave to them nervously, but feel calm.

"Say something, Princess." Celestia whispers to Ember.

"Oh," Ember startled and cleared her throat, "A little while ago, I came to Canterlot to become a student to my new mentor Princess Celestia. I was so worried to accepted, but until I meet Twilight and her friends. They share the magic of friendship, as I share mines and wonderful we've been through.

"From that I am now grateful and I've couldn't discovered the magic of the golden heart without you. I've made myself the luckiest pony ever, thank friends. Thank you every pony."

All the pony cheered from Ember speech, but then Twilight would like to say something.

"Just before Ember came," she started, "I was worried at first. But that was when I got to know her and see how amazing she is. With such encouragement and how understanding for others.

"But when she came back to save me and my friends, she had lighten our hopes and how we stood up together to save Equestria.

"She did not only I share the golden heart with us, we've also share our hearts and sprite with her, along with the bond we've made. From this moment to me, my friends and to all of us that she…element of hope."

All the ponies cheered again and mush louder.

"Best coronation day EVER!" Pinkie Pie whaled with joy.

* * *

After the coronation, Ember had to stay around in Canterlot for a few weeks to do a wee bit of studying. As all of her old friends journey back to Maren Tone in the valley.

Until Ember is done, she, Twilight and her friends spend their time in Ponyville. Applejack continued going her apple bucketing, Futtershy with her animals, Rarity at her shop, Pinkie with her parties, Rainbow with the weather and Twilight at the library, with Ember staying with her.

Sometimes the six mares share their time with Ember. As Rainbow Dash help Ember to fly and had another race with her, along with Applejack. Like they did when they first meet Ember.

Fluttershy was delighted when she heard some tales about fireflies that Ember told her and how Bright Eyes calls them the glow friends.

The Cutie Mark Crusaders were amazes by Ember's story and how she got back the golden heart. As she spends some time with them. They wish that they can see the golden heart, so does Rarity. She like to wear herself, but Celestia is holding on to it for now.

At one time Discord pop in to see Twilight and Ember, which give them a hard time for Twilight. Same as Ember, but she find him not _too_ bad which Fluttershy had told her. He just wanted to congratulate Ember for been a new princess and willed the golden heart.

* * *

As the weeks past, the day has come for Ember to return to her home, as she and her friends arrived at the train station. The train will start in fifteen minutes and Ember had a lot of time to say goodbye.

"Well it look like this is it," said Ember turning to her friends, "for this we shell part."

"Do you really have to go?" ask Spike, "Why can you stay for a while."

"Sorry Spike, I've been away from my home for too long and my friends back home needs me more than you all do. And also I still have to learn more about the golden heart and a lot to be a princess."

"I know the feeling," Twilight agreed, "And speaking of the golden heart, you've still got it now that Celestia had given it back to you."

"It's in my bag. My mum is going to put it not a safe place and if there any trouble at the valley and in Maren Tone, I will use it."

"You well say hello to your mother," Applejack said.

"And Jasmine and Shooting Star." Rainbow added. "They were a great help."

"Don't forget about Sweet Stuff, Buttons and Melody." Said Fluttershy reminding.

"And to Arthur. He help a lot." Rarity added with a smooth voice and made a smirk to Ember "And he sure is sweet and charming."

That made Ember blush and made a shy smile.

The train will start in ten minutes.

"You won't forget us, well you?" ask Fluttershy

"I will never forget you all." Said Ember, "For this is not goodbye, it's just goodbye to the next time."

"You mean we'll see again someday?" ask Twilight.

"Someday we will, if you like to come a visit."

"Oh sure we will one day." Said Rarity. "And you will come and visit too?"

"Sure I will," Ember agree and add. "And maybe I'll bring my friends along."

"That will be a great." Applejack agree and winked.

"Oh Ember!" Pinkie cried as she attract Ember with a hug, "I'm gonna miss you so much!

"I'll miss you too Pinkie."

"You write to us," said Twilight with a suggestion, "will you?"

"Of course I will." agreed Ember, "I couldn't let you out of my new adventures. You do the same for me, will you?"

"Sure I will."

"You know something," Rainbow with a thought, "I think that Twilight and Ember are alike, it I can guess it."

"What made you say that?" both Twilight and Ember ask. But as they notice each other, they came with a blush.

Which made the other ponies and laugh, the train is about to start in seven minutes.

"Well then," sigh Twilight, "guess this it."

"Guess so," Ember said, "and know this Twilight. We may not know what the future hold for us, one day we will find out what we meant to do as princesses.

"But if you have any trouble, I'll be there if you need. And you'll be there if I need you, right?"

"Yes I will."

All the ponies and Spike empress Ember, as its time her to go.

"We love you Ember." Said Fluttershy.

"I love you too, girls." Ember now in tears.

"And you're braver then any pony," Twilight added, "and a good friend. Remember that."

"I will and thank you, Princess Twilight."

"Thank you too, Princess Ember."

Before Ember could leave she and Twilight hugged. And then the five mares and Spike join in for a group hug. Then it broke up, Ember got herself on the train in time and got herself at a window to wave to her Ponyville friends, as they wave back to her.

As the train started, Twilight and her friends follow the train a bit to continue. Ember got her head out of the window and continued waving to them.

"Bye girls!" she cried with tears, "Hope to see you soon!"

As the ponies stop and watch the train goes. They wonder if they might see Ember again, for she is like Twilight said…a good friend. Not to their thoughts, but to their hearts. For they know that friendship is magic.

* * *

**I finally done it. It took me four mouths to work this. I'll be starting a new story of My Little Pony, but only Ember and her own friends. Not right now, but someday when I'm ready. And maybe that Twilight and her friends will might see Ember again, for like it said at the end...friendship is magic.**


End file.
